Life
by Silver M
Summary: Sekali lagi, hidup memberinya kejutan. Terdampar di tempat asing, dengan tidak seorangpun yang ia kenal. Kali ini, ia benar-benar sendirian. Tapi, Ia akan tetap maju. Karena menyerah bukanlah pilihan.
1. Prologue

**Life**

Saat kesadaran datang padanya, ia terpaku diam. Terkejut, karena entah bagaimana, ia yang seharusnya tidak bisa terbangun lagi, kembali terbangun. Tubuh bagian belakangnya merasakan sensasi khas rerumputan, jemari tangannya bergerak menggenggam, rumput dan tanah tercengkam di dalamnya. Saat angin mulai menyentuh tubuhnya dan suara mulai terdengar, ia tahu. Tahu bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Ia membuka mata.

Ia tidak terkejut hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit biru yang tertutupi daun-daun rumbai hutan. Ia tidak juga terkejut bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Chakra ditempat ini.

Ia mengangkat satu tangan, mengalirkan sedikit Chakra, dan mulai melambaikannya dengan perlahan. Memang tidak bisa terlihat, namun tangan yang ia lambaikan terhambat pergerakannya, rasanya tidak berbeda dengan ketika menggerakkan tangan di dalam air. Berat dan menghambat.

Chakra di tempat ini intensitasnya sungguh luar biasa. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Chakra yang biasa ia rasakan di Elemental Nation. Tapi, bahkan dengan hanya merasakannya di kulit saja ia bisa tahu bahwa ada yang benar-benar salah dengan Chakra di sini.

Cukup untuk itu.

Pertama, ia harus menemukan tepatnya berada di mana ia. Cara paling mudah untuk mengetahuinya dimana ia berada adalah dengan mengunjungi pemukiman terdekat. Di dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin masih berada di Elemental Nation, berada di antara teman-temannya, terbukti dengan Chakra yang sangat berbeda ini. Tapi layaknya semua manusia, ia masih mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin itu.

Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya, menyilangkan kedua kaki, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan kembali menutup mata. Perlahan ia membuka setiap tanketsu di tubuhnya, mengalirkan Chakra keluar sembari ia membuka mata. Tidak lama, semua tanketsu-nya terbuka, Chakra-nya mengalir di udara dan ia mulai bisa merasakan hal-hal di sekeliling dirinya.

Ia bukanlah seorang Sensor hebat seperti Karin, setidaknya tanpa bantuan Sage Mode dan Kurama, tapi dengan intensitas Chakra seperti di tempat ini, bahkan ia pun bisa mengimbangi Karin. Tanpa waktu yang lama, ia dapat merasakan sebuah pemukiman, kota, tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada.

Ia membuka mata, berdiri dan mulai menggerakkan badannya. Merasakan getaran dari setiap sendi yang lama tidak bergerak, akhirnya bergerak. Menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya dalam satu hentakkan, ia mengangkat satu tangan dengan jari membentuk sebuah handseal.

" **Henge**."

Kepulan asap yang keluar jauh lebih besar dari yang biasa ia ingat, namun hasil nya tetap memuaskan. Matanya melihat tangan yang masih membentuk handseal, kulit yang seharusnya coklat telah berubah menjadi putih, hampir pucat malah. Tangan yang sama berkerak ke atas untuk meraih rambut dan menarik sehelai ke bawah, tidak lagi pirang yang telah biasa ia lihat, rambutnya kini berwarna hitam familiar. Matanya turun ke bawah, melihat kaos hitam dan celana panjang menutupi tubuhnya. Pakaian yang ia kira akan sesuai dengan tempat yang akan ia tuju.

Puas dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia menggerakkan satu kaki ke depan, lalu menekuk kedua kakinya. Kemudian dengan satu loncatan besar, ia pergi menuju tujuannya.

 **XxXxX**

Tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan Elemental Nation.

Sembari ia berjalan, kakinya ia tapakkan dengan keras, tumpuannya bergetar namun tidak retak ataupun hancur. Tidak seperti jalanan di Elemental Nation, jalan di tempat ini terbuat dari berbatuan yang tidak ia kenal. Kepalanya ia gerakan ke sana kemari, dengan perlahan agar tidak menarik perhatian. Manusia di sini, selain pakaian dan cara berbicara dan juga wajah, tidak memiliki perbedaan dengan Manusia yang ia kenal. Itu adalah hal yang paling membuatnya lega, karena ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia berada di tempat tinggal para Demon.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang ia lihat, hal yang mungkin paling menarik perhatiannya adalah kotak kecil yang nampaknya dimiliki dan dipakai oleh semua orang di sini. Ia tidak tahu tepatnya apa guna dari kotak kecil itu, tapi yang pasti Manusia di sini nampaknya bisa mengajak berbicara kotak-kotak kecil itu. Huh, alat itu akan sangat berguna di Elemental Nation, bisa menjadi teman saat melakukan misi solo.

Sekarang, tempat yang ia ingin capai adalah perpustakaan. Ia sudah tahu dimana tempatnya, sekarang adalah bagaimana untuk mendapatkan informasi di sana dengan cepat. Dan ia sudah mendapatkan cara itu.

Ia bergerak ke arah sebuah lorong gelap, setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, ia mengangkat kedua tangan dan membentuk handseal.

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

Empat hari, dua ratus Bunshin dengan Henge, tiga penjaga perpustakaan yang kebingungan dan satu sakit kepal besar kemudian, ia tahu hampir semua informasi tentang dunia ini. Setidaknya yang ada di dalam buku.

Tata dan nama di tempat ini sangatlah berbeda dengan yang biasa ia kenal. Nampaknya Manusia di tempat ini sudah hampir memetakan semua lokasi di dunia ini, terbukti dari peta yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan peta Elemental Nation. Tempat ini juga memiliki jauh lebih banyak negara dibandingkan tempatnya dulu, yang artinya lebih dari ratusan pemerintah memperebutkan kendali di dunia ini.

Untungnya, ia tidak berakhir di negara yang sedang berperang, tapi disebuah negara yang cukup damai. Jepang adalah nama negara dimana ia sekarang berada dan Kuoh adalah nama kota yang, kemungkinan besar, akan ia tinggali. Untungnya, atau anehnya, bahasa yang digunakan oleh penduduk di sini tidak jauh berbeda dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan di Elemental Nation. Akan sangat menyusahkan bila ia harus mempelajari bahasa baru di sini.

Fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menemukan buku tentang Chakra, atau bahkan buku yang menyebutkan Chakra, entah kenapa sama sekali tidak mengejutkannya. Mungkin karena tidak ada pengguna Chakra inilah alasan kenapa Chakra alam di tempat ini begitu melimpah.

Menemukan temannya tidak ada di sini juga tidak mengejutkan. Tentu, rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat ia menyadari hal itu, tapi dari dalam hati ia sudah tahu bahwa kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi sangat kecil. Ia akan merindukan mereka, akan merasa kehilangan mereka saat malam dan akan terus ingin bertemu dengan mereka, tapi ia akan tetap bergerak maju. Ia akan terus melihat kebelakang, namun ia akan terus bergerak maju ke depan.

Karena bagi Uzumaki Naruto, diam dan bersedih bukanlah sebuah pilihan.

 **XxXxX**

Tubuh ini sangat asing. Bagaimana para mortal bisa terbiasa bergerak dengan dua kaki, ia tidak tahu. Tapi, ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia akan berada di sini, karena itu ia harus belajar beradaptasi.

Beradaptasi. Heh, ia sudah mulai berpikir seperti para mortal.

Mengesampingkan pikirannya yang mulai berpikir seperti mortal, ia kembali melihat 'mortal' yang sejak tadi ia awasi. Dia bergerak seperti mortal biasanya, bertingkah seperti mereka, bahkan nampaknya berpikir seperti mereka. Jika ia tidak mengikutinya sejak awal, bahkan iapun akan susah membedakan dia dengan para mortal.

Tapi ia sudah mengawasi makhluk satu ini. Ia telah merasakan bagaimana makhluk ini memanipulasi energi murni, menggunakan energi tersebut untuk merubah wujud, dan menyaksikan dia menggandakan diri menjadi ratusan tanpa kesusahan sedikit pun. Hal itulah yang meyakinkannya kalau makhluk ini bukan seorang mortal. Tidak ada mortal di Dunia ini, seberapa kuat apapun mereka, yang bisa menggandakan diri seperti apa yang mahkluk ini lakukan. Bukan hanya energi yang banyak harus dihabiskan, menggandakan diri juga memberi beban pada pikiran seseorang. Beban yang tidak akan bisa ditahan oleh seorang mortal.

Tapi makhluk ini... Dia melakukannya tanpa ragu dan efek yang ia terima sangatlah kecil. Ia menyeringai besar, dengan kemampuan seperti itu, makhluk ini pastilah sangat kuat. Ohh, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bertarung dengan makhluk ini. Dia mungkin akan memberi perlawanan yang selama ini ia cari.

Tapi ia harus menahan diri, waktunya untuk bertarung akan datang nanti. Sekarang, yang harus ia lakukan adalah menunggu dan melihat efek seperti apa yang akan dibawa oleh makhluk ini.

Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!


	2. Wanita dan Pria 1

Mungkin hal paling luar biasa di tempat ini adalah banyaknya alat transportasi yang begitu banyak dan sangat mudah digunakan. Jika di Elemental Nation hanya ada, sejauh yang ia tahu, kuda, kereta dan kapal. Di tempat ini dapat begitu banyak alat transportasi yang berbeda, seperti 'motor' dan 'mobil'. Semua kendaraan di tempat ini dijalankan dengan mesin, sehingga sangat praktis untuk digunakan.

Namun begitu, masih banyak orang yang memilih untuk berjalan kaki, yang mengakibatkan jalan yang tengah ia tempuh ini ramai dengan manusia. Ini bukan berarti hal buruk bagi Naruto, yang tidak lagi dalam wujud Henge-nya, malah sebaliknya. Ini sangat menguntungkan baginya. Karena dengan keramaian seperti ini, akan sangat kecil kemungkinannya seseorang menyadari saat Naruto mengambil dompet mereka.

Mengambil sesuatu milik orang lain tanpa persetujuan orang tersebut bukanlah hal yang suka Naruto lakukan, namun ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cepat tanpa harus menyakiti seseorang. Lagi pula, ia yakin orang yang ia ambil uangnya adalah orang kaya. Terbukti dari isi dompet mereka yang terdiri atas banyak 'kartu ATM' dan sedikit uang.

Uang telah ia dapat, sekarang saat mencari tempat untuk makan dan mengisi perutnya yang telah entah berapa lama tidak diisi. Untungnya, ia telah melihat sebuah kedai, tidak jauh di depannya, yang ingin ia kunjungi. Tidak lama, ia telah berada di depan kedai tersebut dan membaca tulisan 'Kedai Ramen' yang ada di atas kedai kecil tersebut.

Ia segera masuk dan duduk di kursi pertama yang ia lihat. Pelayan, kemungkinan besar pemilik, kedai yang merupakan seorang pria tua segera menyambutnya.

"Ah, selamat datang tuan." Dia berkata dengan ramah, "Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Berikan aku ramen terbaikmu dengan porsi yang paling besar, lima mangkuk!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat.

Pria tua itu nampak terkejut sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Lima mangkuk porsi Super segera datang!"

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, mangkuk pertama telah berada di depan Naruto, mangkuk yang digunakan benar-benar besar dan terisi hampir sepenuhnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pria berambut pirang itu segera melahap ramen tersebut.

Ramen benar-benar makanan para Dewa. Tidak peduli siapa yang memasaknya, makanan ini akan selalu terasa luar biasa di lidah. Mungkin, Naruto berpikir, inilah alasan mengapa ia hanya pernah bertemu satu 'Dewa'. Mereka terlalu menikmati ramen sehingga malas untuk bertemu dengan Manusia.

Saat ia tengah melahap mangkuk ketiganya, Naruto merasakan seseorang duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Pria tua itu sedang menyiapkan mangkuk ke empat untuk Naruto dan tidak menyadari kehadiran pelanggan lain. Si pendatang baru itu berputar menghadap Naruto.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat satu orang menghabiskan begitu banyak ramen." Adalah sapaan pria tersebut.

Tahu bahwa ia yang disapa, Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia mensluruput habis ramen yang ada di mulutnya lalu menghadap si pendatang. "Apa? Ini tidak banyak, aku bahkan belum mulai."

Pelanggan, yang ternyata merupakan seorang laki-laki, itu tertawa, "Belum mulai? Wow, metabolismemu pastilah sangat kuat."

"Ah tidak juga, ini hanya karena ramen yang sedang aku makan." Naruto berkata, "Perutku ini dibuat untuk menampung ramen. Jadi tidak peduli berapa banyak ramen yang aku makan, aku tidak akan kesusahan menampungnya."

Pria itu sekali lagi tertawa kecil, "Kau nampaknya benar-benar suka ramen ya." Ia berkata.

"Tentu saja! Ramen adalah makanan Dewa, hanya orang bodoh yg tidak menyukainya."

"Dewa, ya? Berarti ramen ini benar-benar hebat."

"Jelas sekali!"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Ah, senangnya melihat anak muda yang bersemangat." Pria itu berkata. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu."

Pria itu segera menjabat tangan Naruto, "Senang juga bertemu denganmu." Pria itu tersenyum, "Aku Harry. Harry Hart."

Saat itulah Naruto baru melihat pria itu secara keseluruhan. Rapi adalah kata pertama yang muncul dipikirannya. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, penampilan pria ini sangat rapi. Baju dan celananya memeluk tubuhnya, tidak kebesaran atau kekecilan, tampak jelas bahwa pakaiannya tersebut dibuat khusus untuknya. Rambutnya tersisir rapi, kacamata melapisi mata hitamnya, dan jam tangan emas di tangan kirinya melengkapi penampilan pria ini.

Naruto memang tidak lama berada di tempat ini, tapi sejauh yang ia lihat, tidak ada orang yang berpakaian seperti Harry Hart. Memang, di jalan ramai tadi ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian seperti Harry, tapi itu wajar mengingat jalanan tadi memang, setahunya satu-satunya jalan menuju daerah perkantoran di kota ini. Tapi kedai ini? Kedai ini bisa dibilang berada di tempat yang cukup terpencil, tidak banyak yang lewat di jalan ini. Rumah yang mengelilingi kedai ini tidaklah mewah, jadi rasanya tidak mungkin orang yang berpakaian seperti Harry tinggal di daerah ini. Jalan di sini juga bukan jalan pintas menuju tempat lain.

Jika bukan karena alasan-alasan tersebut, lalu kenapa orang dengan pakaian sangat rapi dan mahal seperti Harry berada di tempat ini? Apa karena hobi? Atau ia memang sudah sering ke sini? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin orang seperti Harry berlangganan di tempat seperti ini. Hmm, ini sangat menc-

"Kau bisa memanggilku Harry atau Hart, terserah padamu." Pria itu berkata, mengejutkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"Ohh, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Harry!"

"Dan aku akan memanggilmu Naruto. Apa boleh?" Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah Naruto-san, ini perbincangan yang sangat menarik. Tapi nampaknya aku harus pergi sekarang, tugas memanggil." Harry berkata dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tentu saja, sampai jumpa lagi Harry."

"Sampai jumpa Naruto-san."

Harry langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Naruto memandangi pundak pria itu hingga ia keluar dari kedai. Huh, pria yang menarik. Kira-kira tugas seperti apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ini mangkuk ke empatnya, tuan."

Nantinya, setelah ia puas dengan semua ramen yang ia makan, Naruto baru sadar bahwa Harry Hart sama sekali tidak memesan ramen.

 **XxXxX**

Perut penuh dan tenaga kembali terisi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkeliling kota. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan tempat, yang kemungkinan besar, yang akan ia tinggali. Plus, ia juga harus mencari rumah atau setidaknya apartemen untuk ditinggali. Memang ia belum memiliki uang untuk membeli atau menyewa, tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar, ia selalu bisa menciptakan beberapa Kage Bunshin untuk bekerja. Dan selama ia menunggu uang terkumpul, ia selalu bisa tidur di hutan.

Sangat fokusnya Naruto dengan pemikirannya, ia tidak menyadari orang lain berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan dirinya, namun dari arah yang berlawanan. Hingga akhirnya—

Brukk!

Mereka bertabrakan.

Perlu diingat bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Shinobi, seorang pembunuh terlatih, hal kecil seperti bertabrakan tubuh dengan seseorang tidak akan membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Sehingga saat tubuhnya bertubrukan, ia tetap berdiri tegak.

Hal yang sama tidak bisa dikatakan untuk orang yang Naruto tabrak. Tubuhnya langsung oleng dan jatuh ke tanah. Karena itu Naruto kini mamandang seorang gadis yang terduduk di jalan dengan rok yang terjangkau ke atas, menampakkan sepasang kaki putih nan mulus yang saat ia lihat terus ke atas, berakhir dengan celana dalam berwarna merah muda.

Secara refleks, Naruto memindahkan tatapannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, Naruto memang tidak pernah hebat dalam berhadapan dengan hal-hal tentang wanita, walaupun dengan semua pengalaman yang telah ia lewati.

Tapi kemudian, sisi pria Naruto mengambil alih, mengingatkannya untuk membantu gadis di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya, matanya berusaha keras untuk tetap menatap wajah cantik gadis tersebut dan tidak berpindah ke bawah.

Gadis itu segera memperbaiki pakaiannya sembari berdiri, wajahnya merah karena malu. "Ah ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Dia menjawab, suaranya kecil dan halus.

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya, tudung yang tadi menutupi kepala dan rambutnya sekarang telah turun saat ia membenarkan pakaiannya. Rambut pirang panjang membingkai wajah cantiknya, hidung kecil dan bibir tipisnya menjadi tambahan akan cantiknya mata biru besar miliknya. Tubuhnya kecil, tidak mencapai pundak Naruto, namun itu tidak mengurangi cantiknya gadis ini.

"Maaf soal itu, aku sedang banyak pikiran jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan." Naruto sekali lagi meminta maaf.

"Ah tidak tidak, aku yang salah." Gadis itu berkata sembari menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tersesat dan sedang mencari jalan, jadi aku tidak melihat jalan di depanku."

Ini kedua kalinya ia mendengar gadis ini bicara tapi caranya berbicara sangat berbeda dari yang biasa Naruto dengar, bahkan ada beberapa kata yang tidak bisa ia mengerti tapi secara keseluruhan ia tahu apa yang gadis ini katakan. Dan lagi, ia juga bilang bahwa ia tersesat, termasuk wajah dan warna rambut yang berbeda dari orang-orang yang tinggal di sini. Itu berarti...

"Apa kau bukan dari kota ini? Atau negara ini?" ia bertanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, "Ah ya," kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu gadis itu segera membungkuk dengan cepat. "Perkenalkan, namaku Argento Asia."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil aku Naruto." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-san." Asia berkata, mata tidak menatap Naruto.

"Apa tadi kau bilang kau tersesat?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ah benar, aku datang dari Vatican dan sedang mencari gereja di kota ini." Asia menjawab.

Dari yang ia baca, Vatican adalah sebuah negara kecil yang daerahnya berada di dalam daerah negara lain. Asia juga bilang ia sedang mencari sebuah 'gereja', yang berarti gadis ini merupakan seorang 'biarawati'.

"Kau mencari gereja? Apa kau seorang biarawati?" Asia mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, biar aku bantu kau mencarinya."

"Itu tidak perlu Naruto-san, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Gadis itu berkata, "Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu."

Naruto mengibaskan satu tangannya, "Tidak usah dipikirkan, anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran karena aku menabrakmu tadi."

Asia tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Naruto sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti di mana 'gereja' ini berada, tapi ia ingat dari peta kota yang ia lihat tadi bahwa tempat itu berada di sekitar taman, dan mereka sedang berada di taman. Tidak akan susah mencarinya untuk Asia. Lagi pula, akan sangat bagus bagi Naruto untuk mengenal setidaknya satu orang di kota ini.

Tidak yang seperti ia prediksikan, butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan gereja tersebut. Tapi setidaknya, waktu yang lama tersebut mereka tidak habiskan dengan sia-sia. Sembari berjalan, mereka bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Asia bercerita bahwa ia sejak kecil sudah ada di Vatican dan sudah di latih untuk menjadi biarawati. Baru-baru ini, karena beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia katakan, Asia diusir dari Vatican dan dipindahkan ke sini.

Naruto merasa kasihan pada gadis ini, entah alasan apapun yang membuatnya terusir dari Vatican, Naruto yakin bahwa itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Asia. Bahkan tidak lama sejak ia mengenalnya, Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Asia memiliki hati yang tulus, hati yang tidak akan sanggup melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Apalagi kesalahan yang cukup besar yang membuatnya harus diusir dari tempat yang ia panggil rumah.

Naruto juga merasa tidak enak karena ia tidak bisa menceritakan kisah hidup aslinya pada Asia dan harus menceritakan kisah hidup buatan yang ia buat selagi mereka berjalan. Dalam ceritanya, Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu sejak kecil dan harus hidup sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan gereja tersebut. Agak aneh melihat tempat penyembahan Tuhan di tempat ini terletak di dalam hutan dan terlihat sudah lama tidak ditinggali. Tapi apa yang Naruto tahu? Ia hanya pendatang baru disini, mungkin hal seperti ini memang tradisi di tempat ini.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto berpikir ia merasakan energi aneh datang dari gereja tersebut tapi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir bahwa apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah apa-apa. Ia membantu Asia mengangkat barang bawaannya ke dalam bangunan tua itu, dan setelah memberi salam pada Asia, ia segera pergi.

 **XxXxX**

Sebagai seorang Shinobi, misi infiltrasi bukan hal asing bagi Naruto. Dalam karirnya, ia sudah banyak melakukan misi sejenis itu. Baik itu dalam skala kecil, seperti masuk ke sebuah bar, ataupun skala besar, seperti masuk ke sebuah Desa. Dalam tiap misinya hal paling penting yang harus Naruto lakukan adalah berbaur. Jika ia tidak dapat berbaur dengan baik, seseorang akan mulai menanyai dirinya pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab dan karena hal seperti itu, misi inflirtasi akan gagal.

Untuk hidup di tempat baru ini pada dasarnya sama dengan misi inflirtasi, sama dalam hal ia harus berbaur pada lingkungan baru dan sebisa mungkin membuat orang-orang yang tinggal di lingkungan ini tidak curiga padanya. Untuk berbaur di sini, hal yang Naruto rasa paling utama adalah membuat sebuah kartu pengenal atau kartu identitas untuk dirinya. Tidak seperti Elemental Nation yang membebaskan penduduknya untuk pergi kemanapun mereka mau dengan hanya membawa nama, tempat ini mengharuskan seseorang memiliki kartu identitas untuk bisa melakukan segala sesuatu. Seperti bekerja, sekolah dan hal lainnya.

Untuk itu, Naruto dengan terpaksa harus mencuri uang dari orang-orang yang ia lewati karena ia tahu, menciptakan sesuatu seperti identitas bukanlah hal yang murah. Setelahnya, ia mencari informasi dari orang-orang yang ia rasa tahu dan mengerti hal seperti ini. Setelah cukup lama mencari, seseorang akhirnya menunjukan Naruto ke orang yang bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau dengan harga yang pas dengan uang yang ia miliki.

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut hanyalah seorang remaja yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah.

"Kirigaya Kazuto." Remaja di depannya memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

Rambutnya hitam, matanya hitam, pakaian yang dia gunakan juga hitam. Naruto melirik ruang kecil tempat dimana ia sekarang berada, dindingnya di cat biru tua, dekorasinya terdiri akan gambar dan poster yang tidak Naruto kenal, semua berwarna gelap. Naruto mulai merasa remaja di depannya ini memiliki semacam obsesi dengan warna gelap.

"Jadi, tanda pengenal saja atau informasi lengkap?" Kazuto bertanya. Ketika melihat pandangan bingung Naruto, ia menambahkan. "Maksudku apa yang mau kau buat."

"Ah, itu." Naruto segera menjawab, "Informasi lengkap kalau bisa."

"Tentu saja bisa," Kazuto kembali menghadap ke 'komputer'-nya dan melakukan sesuatu pada benda itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali bertanya pada Naruto, "Namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Tempat lahir? Tempat tinggal? Tanggal lahir? Umur? Golongan darah?"

 **XxXxX**

"Baiklah, kau bisa datang kembali besok untuk mengambil semua datamu." Kazuto berkata.

"Sudah? Begitu saja?" Naruto bertanya "Aku tidak harus menunggu satu minggu atau lebih?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir ini jaman batu?" Kazuto memutar bola matanya, "Kita ada di zaman internet sekarang. Semua yang kau perlukan hanyalah sejauh jangkauan jari, tidak perlu lagi menunggu selama itu." Dia menjelaskan.

Dan lagi, Naruto diingatkan akan betapa berbedanya tempat ini dengan tempat asalnya. Di tempatnya, semua harus dilakukan secara manual. Memalsukan informasi seperti ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dan itupun jika berhasil. Tidak jarang, para pembuat informasi palsu tertangkap saat mencoba memasukkan informasi yang ia buat ke kumpulan data sebuah desa, yang pastinya dijaga dengan ketat.

Tapi di tempat ini, dimana hampir semuanya dapat dikendalikan dengan 'internet', nampaknya hampir semua hal dapat dilakukan dengan mudah dan cepat. Termasuk memalsukan informasi seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan.

"Ah, begitu ya." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari menatap Kazuto, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu Kazuto-san?"

"Silakan."

"Bukan bermaksud sok tahu atau apa," Naruto memulai, "Tapi apakah kau tidak terlalu muda untuk melakukan pekerjaan...ilegal seperti ini?"

Itu adalah hal yang mengganggu Naruto semenjak ia bertemu dengan Kirigaya Kazuto. Pekerjaan ilegal, hal yang dilarang untuk dilakukan oleh pemerintah, tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh dilakukan remaja seperti Kazuto. Tidak peduli akan kemudahan yang disebabkan oleh internet, hal seperti ini seharusnya hanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang sudah melewati masa remaja mereka.

...Oke, ini mungkin sedikit munafik. Apalagi mengingat bahwa Naruto memulai karirnya sebagai Shinobi sejak kecil, tapi tetap saja.

"Ohh, itu." Kazuto tersenyum, sama sekali tidak tertanggu akan pertanyaan yang terbilang sensitif ini."Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tinggal sendiri. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Memang aku tidak perlu membayar biaya makan atau yang semacamnya, tapi terkadang ada hal yang perlu aku beli. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan bibi dan pamanku, jadi terkadang aku menerima pekerjaan seperti ini."

"Maaf soal orangtuamu Kazuto-san."

Kazuto tersenyum, "Tentu. Tidak apa, lagi pula kau tidak tahu."

Dengan satu senyuman terakhir, Naruto berputar untuk pergi. Tapi sesuatu menghentikannya, sebuah pertanyaan lebih tepatnya.

"Kazuto-san." Naruto memanggil sembari berputar.

"Ya?" Kazuto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya menjawab.

"Kau bilang tadi kau hanya melakukan ini jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli, benar kan?" Naruto bertanya.

"Benar."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang ingin kau beli sekarang?"

Kazuto tersenyum. Senyum terlebar yang ia tunjukan pada Naruto semenjak mereka bertemu. Senyum yang seakan mengatakan bahwa mimpinya paling tinggi akan segera terwujud.

"Yang ingin aku beli adalah sebuah game pertama dalam jenisnya. Game VRMMORPG," Kazuto menjawab, "Sword Art Online."

 **XxXxX**

Stamina seorang manusia sangatlah besar, manusia dengan tubuh yang sehat dapat berlari puluhan kilometer tanpa berhenti. Shinobi juga manusia, dengan perbedaan Chakra yang mengalir dan aktif dalam tubuh mereka. Karena hal ini stamina seorang Shinobi jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan manusia biasa.

Bahkan untuk takaran seorang Shinobi, stamina Naruto dapat dikategorikan luar biasa. Entah itu karena Kyuubi atau memang staminanya sebagai Uzumaki yang tinggi, Naruto tidak tahu.

Menghitung hari ini, sudah lima hari Naruto tidak tidur. Bahkan stamina luar biasanya tidak akan tahan dengan tekanan seperti ini. Karena itu, Naruto memutuskan, sekarang saatnya mencari tempat untuk tidur.

Perlu diketahui, Naruto biasanya bukanlah orang yang suka memilih-milih tempat dimana ia tidur. Pekerjaannya sebagai Shinobi memaksanya untuk dapat beradaptasi di manapun ia berada, itu artinya ia harus bisa tidur di manapun. Karena terkadang, tidak selalu ada penginapan di tempat ia melakukan misi. Tapi sekarang, sekarang berbeda. Tubuhnya memintanya untuk mencari tempat tidur yang nyaman, pikirannya yang lelah juga menyetujui hal ini.

Kakinya membawa Naruto ke taman, tubuhnya ia dudukan di sebuah bangku sembari mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang. Ia duduk di sana entah berapa lama, yang pasti, saat matanya mulai memberat dan otaknya sudah memerintahkannya untuk tidur, ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Naruto-san." Suara dari sampingnya menyapa.

Naruto membuka satu matanya dengan berat untuk menatap orang di sampingnya. "Oh, itu kau Harry. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ia bertanya sebelum menguap besar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Harry menjawab, suaranya terdengar begitu ramah di telinga. "Tapi kau nampaknya tidak baik-baik saja Naruto-san."

Naruto mengibaskan satu tangannya, "Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kekurangan tidur, itu saja."

Harry tidak langsung berbicara, tapi Naruto merasakan mata dari pria berkacamata itu menatap dirinya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hmm... Kalau tidak salah, kau juga menggunakan pakaian yang sama saat kita pertama bertemu." Harry menunjuk kaos pakaian hitam yang berhasil Naruto curi dari sebuah toko. "Bukan bermaksud tidak baik... Tapi apa kau tidak punya tempat tinggal Naruto-san?" Ia terdengar ragu menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak ragu, ia langsung mengangguk. "Kau benar, aku tidak punya rumah."

Harry kembali diam, dari satu matanya yang terbuka Naruto dapat melihat Harry tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi Naruto tidak punya waktu ataupun tenaga untuk menebak apa yang dipikirkan pria berpakaian rapi itu. Ia berdiri, mengejutkan Harry dari apapun yang ia pikirkan. Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya sembari menguap besar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Harry," Naruto berkata.

"Pergi? Mau kemana Naruto-san?" Harry bertanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku mengantuk, jadi kurasa aku akan mencari tempat tidur. Seperti yang kau tahu, dilarang untuk tidur di taman ini." Naruto mulai melangkah untuk pergi, "Sampai bertemu lagi Harry."

Tidak sampai lima langkah Naruto pergi, ia kembali mendengar Harry berbicara. "Naruto-san, tunggu sebentar."

Naruto berputar untuk menghadap pria itu, "Ya?"

Harry mulai melangkah ke arahnya, langkahnya panjang dan kuat hingga hanya dengan tiga langkah ia sudah berada dihadapan Naruto.

"Kau bilang kau tidak punya rumah. Kau juga kelihatan begitu kelelahan. Akan sangat tidak baik untuk tubuhmu jika kau tidur di luar dengan cuaca yang seperti ini," Harry menunjuk langit malam yang sudah mulai ditutupi oleh awan gelap. "Lagipula, kebetulan aku memiliki beberapa apartemen yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Kau bisa tinggal di salah satu apartemen itu, kalau kau mau. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu membayar apapun. Anggap saja ini sebagai bantuan dari teman yang baik. Dan juga, semua apartemen itu isinya lengkap, kasur, dapur, listrik dan air, semuanya ada. Jadi bagaimana Naruto-san? Apa kau mau?"

Sejujurnya, dari semua yang dikatakan oleh Harry, Naruto hanya mendengar 'apartemen' dan 'kasur'. Tapi bahkan otak kelelahannya dapat mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Harry.

"Bawa aku kesana."

 **XxXxX**

Tempat yang mereka tuju tidak jauh dari taman, dan Naruto dengan sangat mudah bisa mengingat jalan menuju ke tempat ini. Berjalan di belakang Harry, Naruto melihat ke kiri dan kanan, mengamati semakin jauh mereka berjalan semakin sedikit pula bangunan yang bisa ia lihat. Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai ke sebuah tanah lapang dan tidak jauh di depannya Naruto bisa melihat gerbang besar berwarna merah berdiri dengan megah. Matanya ia tajamkan untuk melihat bangunan yang ada di belakang gerbang itu.

"Harry," Ia berbicara, menghentikan Harry di tempat untuk menatapnya. "Itu bukan apartemen."

"Kau benar Naruto-san."

"Harry," Naruto mengulang, "Itu mansion."

"Kau benar lagi, Naruto-san."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Harry?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya.

Harry berhenti berjalan, Naruto berhenti di sampingnya.

" _Well,_ pada awalnya aku memang mau membawamu ke salah satu apartemen yang aku miliki. Tapi, setelah aku pikir lagi, akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal di tempat ini." Harry menggerakkan satu tangannya, menunjuk pada rerumputan yang tumbuh dengan lebat di sekitar tembok. "Seperti yang kau lihat, tempat ini tidak terawat karena sudah lama tidak ada yang tinggal di sini. Mansion ini letaknya juga sedikit jauh dari pemukiman, sangat rawan untuk terjadi pencurian. Baru dua hari kemarin aku menemukan ada yang memasuki tempat ini, mencuri beberapa benda di dalamnya."

Harry berputar menatap Naruto, senyum yang hampir terlihat malu-malu di wajahnya. "Ini mungkin terdengar seperti aku manfaatkanmu Naruto-san, tapi aku ingin kau menjaga tempat ini sebagai ganti untuk kau tinggal di sini. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan Naruto-san."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, matanya kembali ia arahkan ke bangunan besar di depannya. Dari tumbuhan yang mulai menjalar di dindingnya, cat yang sudah pudar, bahkan, di sana-sini Naruto bisa melihat jendela yang pecah dan dinding yang bolong, Naruto percaya bahwa tempat ini memang sudah lama tidak di tinggali. Ia kembali menatap Harry dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara saat ia merasakan _itu._

Kekuatan membasuhnya bagaikan badai. Kuat, menekan dan tidak berhenti. Insting membuatnya mengambil langkah mundur, pengalaman membuatnya menyiapkan diri. Untuk beberapa detik ia menahan napas, menunggu _sesuatu_ yang mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti ini untuk menampakkan diri dan memulai pertarungan.

Detik berikutnya, saat siapapun pemilik kekuatan ini tidak muncul, Naruto membuang napasnya dalam helaan panjang. Intensitas kekuatan yang ia rasakan sama sekali tidak berkurang dan dengan hilangnya keterkejutan yang sempat membuatnya panik, ia dapat menganalisis apa yang ia rasakan dengan kepala jernih.

Tanpa perdebatan lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kekuatan seperti ini selama ia menginjakkan kakinya di dunia ini. Tapi, pikiran awalnya yang membandingkan kekuatan ini dengan badai sangatlah salah. Dibandingkan badai yang menyapu semua yang ada di jalannya, kekuatan ini lebih terasa seperti 'mercusuar' yang menunjukan jalan.

Siapapun pemilik kakuatan ini ingin Naruto tahu bahwa mereka berada dekat dengan dirinya. Siapapun itu, mereka ingin Naruto datang pada mereka. Dan apapun asal dari kekuatan ini, mereka ada di bangunan di hadapan Naruto.

Singkatnya, kekuatan ini adalah kail dan mereka ingin Naruto menjadi ikannya.

"Naruto-san."

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Bodoh!

"...Harry."

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan Harry?

Jika kekuatan ini bisa membuatnya, orang yang sudah terbiasa merasakan hal aneh, ketakutan untuk sementara waktu. Naruto yakin efek kekuatan ini akan jauh lebih kuat pada manusia biasa. Tapi Harry, yang Naruto yakin adalah seorang Manusia biasa, sama sekali tidak menunjukan satu tandapun bahwa ia terpengaruh oleh kekuatan ini.

"Naruto-san," Harry sekali lagi memanggilnya, satu tangan mengangkat 'handphone', "Aku baru saja mendapat telpon penting, aku harus pergi ke tempat kerjaku. Apakah tidak masalah jika aku tidak menemanimu melihat isi mansion ini?" ia bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Naruto-san." Harry mengangguk padanya, "Oh, mohon maklum jika isinya sedikit berantakan. Kau tahu sendiri, tempat ini sudah lama tidak ditinggali." Dengan itu, pria berkacamata itu beranjak pergi.

Naruto memandangi punggung Harry dengan tajam. Ada hal yang mencurigakan dengan pria itu. Menawarkan tempat tinggal untuk orang yang baru ia temui? Tidak ada orang waras akan melakukan itu.

Tapi sekarang, apapun keanehan pada Harry, ia harus menyingkirkan itu untuk sementara waktu. Untuk sekarang, ia harus berfokus pada apa yang ada di depannya.

Kakinya mulai bergerak maju, tubuhnya ia siapkan untuk langsung bergerak jika terjadi sesuatu. Membuka pintu di depannya dengan perlahan, mata Naruto langsung menganalisis seluruh interior ruangan.

Ruang besar. Pergerakan tidak akan terganggu. Seluruh benda di dalamnya tertutup kain putih. Berpotensi menjadi gangguan. Debu tebal menutupi hampir seluruh sudut ruangan, pergerakan kecil dapat membuat debu berterbangan. Bisa digunakan untuk pengalih perhatian. Tangga dengan beberapa anak tangga yang rusak, terlalu gelap untuk melihat lantai atas. Bergerak ke atas bukan pilihan. Jendela kaca besar di beberapa sisi dinding, sinar bulan masuk menerangi ruangan. Pandangan tidak akan terganggu. Kaca tipis, mudah dihancurkan. Kabur akan sangat mudah.

Akhirnya, mata Naruto jatuh pada sosok di depannya. Duduk di sofa yang masih tertutupi kain putih, debu yang berterbangan akibat angin yang masuk dari kaca yang pecah seakan tidak berani menyentuhnya, adalah seorang gadis.

Cantik tidak menggambarkan dengan jelas gadis di depannya ini. Naruto sama sekali belum pernah melihat makhluk seindah yang ada didepannya. Wajah berbentuk hati, dibalut kulit putih sempurna. Hidung kecil dan mancung, tulang pipi tinggi dengan rona merah menutupi kulit putih. Bibir tipis dan merah, meneriakkan sensualitas. Iris emas menatap dari mata yang setengah tertutup. Rambut merah bagaikan darah, mengalir dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tidak salah lagi, gadis ini adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah Naruto lihat.

Oh, dia juga telanjang. Tanpa sehelai pakaian menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau telanjang?!" Adalah respon Naruto setelah melihat dewi di depannya, "Mana pakaianmu!?"

Gadis di depannya tidak menjawab.

Tentu saja, ini membuat Naruto emosi.

"Hei! Hei! Jawab aku! Mana pakaianmu hah? Kenapa kau telanjang? Lebih penting lagi, kenapa kau disini dan telanjang?! Ap—

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya menerang seakan baru saja mendapatkan informasi penting.

"Oh aku tahu! Kau dikirim ke sini kan? Kau dikirim untuk menggodaku, kan?!" Naruto mendengus besar, "Hah! Maaf saja nona, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil. Aku akui kau memang cantik, tapi harus kau tahu, aku punya satu kriteria penting."

Naruto membawa kedua tangannya ke depan dada, dan membuat gerakan seakan ia sedang meremas sesuatu.

"Gadisku _itunya_ harus besar! Dan kau tidak besar sama sekali! Maaf nona, kembali beberapa tahun lagi dan mungkin aku akan tertarik."

Tiga tahun bersama Jiraiya, mau tidak mau Naruto mulai meniru tingkah sang guru.

" _Manusia bodoh._ "

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu terdengar bagaikan musik di telinga Naruto, begitu halus dan begitu menenangkan. Tidak peduli bahwa kata yang diucapkan sama sekali tidak halus.

Dari awal, Naruto terus memerhatikan gadis di depannya. Saat suara indah itu terdengar, gadis di depannya sama sekali tidak mengerakan bibirnya. Naruto sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di ruangan ini, jadi asal suara itu pasti berasal dari gadis ini. Karena Naruto _sangat_ yakin suaranya tidak seindah itu.

Dan itu berarti gadis ini menggunakan semacam teknik telepati seperti Yamanaka untuk berkomunikasi. _Bisu? Pembaca pikiran?_

" _Dengarkan aku Manusia,_ " suaranya kembali terdengar, sedangkan bibir gadis di depannya tidak bergerak membuktikan kebenaran teori Naruto. " _Aku adala –_

-thud

Naruto menatap dengan mata kosong apa yg terjadi di depannya. Gadis yang tadinya duduk bagaikan ratu kini terbaring di lantai kotor, satu tangan memegangi perut dan mulut yang sesekali mengeluarkan suara kecil.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Apa-apaan?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan gadis di depannya. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, Naruto mendekati gadis itu. Setelah berada dekat dengannya, Naruto dengan hati-hati membalikan gadis yang terlungkup tersebut dengan satu kaki. Menatap ke bawah, Naruto mendapati gadis tersebut menatapnya, sedikit air tergenang di kedua iris emas tersebut.

Dan dengan hanya itu, kecemasan dan ketegangan yang tadi Naruto rasakan, semuanya hilang.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, mata berairnya masih menatap Naruto. Seakan meminta bantuan kepadanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa membantumu kalau aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu."

Gadis itu masih tidak menjawab, tapi satu tangannya bergerak menunjuk perut miliknya. Perut yang sedari tadi membuat suara _krruugh~_

Naruto menatap perut gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, suara yang berikutnya terdengar dari mulut sang Ninja seakan ia tidak percaya semua ini bisa terjadi.

"Kau _lapar_?"

Gadis di depannya terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum mengangguk dengan kencang.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Ini pasti karma," ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Pada gadis itu ia berkata, "Tunggu di sini."

Malam itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapatkan tidur yang ia idamkan.

 **XxXxX**


	3. Wanita dan Pria 2

Untungnya bagi Naruto, hari belum terlalu malam. Toko masih banyak yang buka, sehingga tidak susah baginya untuk membeli makanan. Untungnya lagi, Ia masih memiliki sedikit uang. Setidaknya cukup untuk membeli beberapa roti dan minuman. Dalam perjalanannya pulang Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menyelinap ke dalam sebuah rumah untuk _meminjam_ pakaian untuk gadis yang ada di tempat tinggal barunya. Tidak lupa, ia meningalkan sedikit uang yang ia miliki sebagai ganti pakaian tersebut.

Mungkin karena banyak hal yang sedaong ia pikirkan, perjalan pulang terasa sangat cepat. Ia menatap pintu besar di depannya dan setelah memantapkan hati untuk apa yang akan terjadi, lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Gadis itu masih di tempat yang sama, terbaring di lantai. Sama seperti saat Naruto pertama kali melihatnya, debu masih tidak berani untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Dengan kulit putih yang berkilau, entah itu karena terkena cahaya bulan atau apa, gadis ini lebih terlihat seperti malaikat dibandingkan monster seperti yang Naruto pikirkan.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, gadis itu memutar kepala untuk menatap Naruto. Emas bertemu biru. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, namun genangan air di mata emas itu mengingatkannya alasan kenapa ia keluar membeli makanan.

"Aku beli beberapa roti, aku harap ini cukup." Saat Ia tidak mendapat respon, Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku juga membawa pakaian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau telanjang, mungkin kau suka begitu atau apa, tapi jika kau mau berbicara denganku, setidaknya kau harus menggunakan pakaian." Ia berkata sembari mengangkat kedua benda di tangannya.

Gadis itu masih tidak merespon tapi matanya menuju tangannya yang memegang roti, jadi setidaknya Naruto tahu gadis ini mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sofa. Kepala gadis itu tepat berada di antara kedua kakinya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap gadis itu.

"Kau lebih baik berdiri dan pakai baju ini," Naruto melemparkan baju yang ia ambil tepat ke dada gadis itu, "Setelahnya kau boleh makan dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau menemuiku." Tanpa menunggu respon, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa detik gadis itu mulai bergerak. Dengan kesusahan yang terlihat jelas, gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Tanpa pakaian, seluruh tubuh bagian belakangnya terpapar jelas untuk Naruto lihat. Secara reflex, Naruto mengalihkan matanya untuk tidak melihat. Matanya terus bergerak hingga bertemu mata lain yang menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"A-apa?" Tanpa sengaja, Naruto membuka mulut. "Bukan salahku melihat, itu salahmu karena tidak pakai baju!" Suaranya tanpa ia sadari sudah meninggi.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto membatuk kecil untuk menenangkan diri. Saat ia kembali menatap ke atas, matanya kembali bertemu mata gadis itu. Dia masih sama sekali tidak bergerak, baju tergenggam di satu tangan dengan wajah yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu cara memakai baju?" Gadis itu berkedip dan Naruto tahu jawabannya. Ia mendesah panjang, "Kemari." Perintahnya.

Kali ini gadis itu tahu apa yang Naruto maksud. Ia memutar tubuh dan bergerak untuk berdiri di depan Naruto. Karena tubuh Naruto yang cukup tinggi dan postur gadis ini yang memang cukup pendek, bahkan dengan posisi Naruto yang sedang duduk, mereka terlihat sama tinggi. Naruto memaksa matanya untuk tetap menatap mata di depannya dan tidak bergerak ke bawah, sementara satu tangannya mengambil baju dari genggaman gadis itu.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu."

Dengan satu gerakan, gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mata Naruto, dengan tanpa perintah, bergerak dengan sendirinya ke bawah. Hanya dengan beberapa kali usaha dan kekuatan mental yang luar biasa, barulah Naruto bisa menarik matanya kembali ke atas. Hanya untuk bertemu mata emas yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Naruto tidak mengalihkan matanya, takut ia kembali menatap ke tempat yang salah, dan dengan wajah yang sedikit merah ia mulai memasangkan baju di tangannya ke gadis itu.

"Duduk," Setelah gadis itu duduk, Naruto mengulurkan satu buah roti padanya. "Makan ini."

Mendapat roti dari Naruto, gadis itu menatapnya untuk sejenak sebelum membuka mulut, memperlihatkan dua taring tajam, dan menggigit roti tersebut.

Tepat bersama bungkusnya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak cepat mengambil roti tersebut, membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan rengekan kecil. Naruto menatap gadis itu, membuka mulut dan kembali menutupnya, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dengan helaan napas panjang, ia membuka bungkus roti dan kembali mengulurkannya pada gadis tersebut.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, gadis itu mengambil roti dari tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya. Memberikan punggungnya kepada Naruto sembari Ia makan, seakan-akan Ia takut Naruto akan mengambil kembali roti tersebut.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengambil rotimu, 'kan?"

Gadis itu kembali tidak memberinya respon, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada makan. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Matanya berkilau dengan satu tangan terjulur. Tanpa berbicara lagi Naruto tahu apa yang Ia mau. Naruto membuka roti lain dan memberikanya pada gadis itu. Mengambil roti tersebut, gadis itu kembali memberikan punggungnya pada Naruto.

Sembari gadis itu menikmati roti keduanya, Naruto menutup mata dan mulai berpikir.

Pertama, gadis ini tahu siapa Naruto. Atau setidaknya tahu apa yang mampu Naruto lakukan. Apa yang gadis ini lakukan saat mereka pertama bertemu, menunjukan atau lebih tepatnya mengumbarkan kekuatannya, setelah dipikirkan, dibandingkan seperti mercusuar lebih tepat mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah peringatan. Bagaikan satu predator bertemu predator lain, mereka akan langsung bertarung, menunjukan kekuatan masing-masing untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling dominan. Gadis ini jelas mau bertemu Naruto, jelas juga bahwa Ia mau Naruto tahu bahwa Ialah yang paling dominan di antara mereka.

Dari semua itu, muncul pertanyaan; Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu tentang Naruto? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu Naruto?

Kedua, dan mungkin yang paling penting, tingkah laku gadis ini. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, gadis ini sama sekali tidak menggunakan pakaian. Naruto tidak terlalu bodoh untuk percaya gadis ini melakukannya untuk menggodanya. Ia terlihat begitu natural tidak menggunakan pakaian, seperti Ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya. Saat diberikan pakaian, ia tidak tahu cara menggunakannya. Membuktikan bahwa sebelumnya Ia belum pernah menggunakan pakaian.

Kemudian saat Ia mau memakan roti. Tidak ada manusia yang tidak tahu cara memakan roti, kecuali Ia memiliki kekurangan atau tidak tahu sama sekali apa roti itu. Gadis ini tidak terlihat seperti memiliki kekurangan di otak, jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa roti itu. Ditambah dengan kekuatan yang Ia miliki dan bagaimana cara Ia menemui Naruto, membuat Naruto menarik satu kesimpulan menarik.

Naruto membuka matanya. Gadis itu telah menghabiskan rotinya dan kini tengah menatap Naruto dengan mata emas penuh akan emosi yang tidak Ia ketahui. Kedua mata bertemu, dan dengan tanpa memutuskan kontak mata, Naruto bertanya.

"Kau bukan manusia, 'kan?"

Di bawah cahaya rembulan, gadis itu menyeringai.

 **XxXxX**

"Dari penjelasan yang kau berikan, kau bukan manusia, tapi kau adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbeda namun dalam beberapa hal sangat sama dengan kami manusia. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Naruto, dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Banyak yang menyebutmu Naga, Raja di antara mereka, yang terkuat di antara para Naga. Tapi, kau sendiri tidak tahu apa sebenarnya dirimu ini. Apa aku benar?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Namamu… kau bilang kau dipanggil, Great Red?"

Anggukan lain.

"Dan kau juga bukan berasal dari tempat ini?"

Mendapat anggukan lain, Naruto mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang sembari menyenderkan diri ke sofa yang ia duduki. Tubuhnya seketika terasa sangat lelah dan tidak bertenaga. Fakta bahwa gadis di depannya ini bukanlah seorang manusia sama sekali tidak menggangu atau mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Mengingat tingkah lakunya membuat Naruto percaya akan apa yang Ia katakan.

Satu hal yang mengganggu Naruto adalah mereka yang memberikan nama Great Red pada gadis ini. Adanya mereka yang memberikan nama ini membuktikan bahwa ada orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus, atau setidaknya tahu mengenai hal-hal yang berbau 'spesial' ini. Dan ini sangat mengganggu Naruto.

Bukan berarti Naruto egois, hanya ingin dirinya saja yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Oh, tidak. Yang mengganggu Naruto adalah, saat lebih dari satu orang memiliki kemampuan special, biasanya, cepat atau lambat akan terjadi konflik. Buktinya adalah Elemental Nation dan Shinobi yang tinggal di sana. Tidak satu hari terlewati di sana tanpa adanya konflik. Konflik yang biasanya di akhiri oleh kematian salah satu pihak.

Dan mengingat keberuntungan yang dimiliki Naruto, yang bisa dikatakan nihil, mau atau tidak, dia _pasti_ akan tertarik masuk ke salah satu konflik yang akan terjadi. Dan Naruto benci itu. Oh, betapa bencinya Ia untuk masuk ke dalam konflik lain. Tubuh dan pikirannya sudah sangatlah lelah akan pertarungan dan konflik. Sebisa mungkin Naruto ingin menghindari semua ini.

Lalu, seakan mengingat sesuatu, Naruto menegakkan postur tubuhnya. Ia menatap Great Red dan bertanya, "Kau bilang kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini, sama sepertiku. Apa itu berarti kau berasal dari dunia yang sama sepertiku, Elemental Nation?"

Naruto bertanya, namun di dalam hatinya, Ia sudah tahu jawaban yang akan Ia dapat. Makhluk seperti Great Red, dengan kekuatan yang Ia miliki, tidak akan bisa bersembunyi. Apalagi saat Perang Dunia Shinobi terjadi. Dengan skala perang tersebut, setidaknya salah satu pihak akan berusaha untuk merekrutnya. Terutama pihak yang Naruto bela, Aliansi Shinobi, mereka akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk merekrut Great Red. Dan mengingat Naruto, sebagai salah satu pemimpin, tidak pernah mendengar tentang Great Red, sudah jelas bahwa Ia bukan berasal dari Elemental Nation.

Itu, atau mungkin kekuatan Great Red begitu luar biasa sehingga mereka yang tahu tentang keberadaanya tidak berani untuk mengatakan apa-apa.

Gelengan kepala Great Red membenarkan teori Naruto. Kemudian, satu pertanya lain muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Lalu, darimana kau berasal? Apa kau bisa kembali ke duniamu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto melanjutkan. "Jika kau bisa, aku yakin kau juga bisa menolongku kembali ke duniaku. Aku mohon padamu, bawa aku aku kembali ke duniaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membayarmu. Apapun." Naruto berkata, harapan muncul di hatinya dan masuk ke suaranya.

Tapi Great Red kembali menggelangkan kepala, menghancurkan harapan tersebut sebelum itu tumbuh. _'Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu darimana lebih baik tidak mengertahuinya.'_

"Baik, aku bisa mengerti itu. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan paling penting, apa kau bisa membawaku pulang?"

' _Tidak,'_ Suara Great Red yang biasanya halus dan nyaman di telinga, berubah keras dan penuh akan kepastian saat Ia mengatakan itu. _'Ada beberapa peraturan yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Bahkan untuk makhluk sepertiku.'_

Tapi Naruto tidak langsung menyerah, Ia bertanya satu kali lagi. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu , bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah itu melanggar 'peraturan'-mu itu?" Sarkasme dapat terdengar dari perkataan Naruto.

Great Red tidak menjawab dan Naruto tahu ini adalah akhir sesi tanya-jawab mereka. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **XxXxX**

Tindakkan yang selanjutnya Naruto lakukan adalah mulai melakukan bersih-bersih. Ia sendiri bukanlah orang yang terlalu mementingkan kebersihan, bahkan bisa dibilang Ia adalah orang yang tidak peduli akan kebersihan. Namun, bahkan untuk orang sepertinya, Ia tidak akan merasa nyaman tidur di tempat seperti ini. Dengan debu bertebangan dan kotoran yang tidak jelas asal-muasalnya dari mana, Ia lebih memilih tidur di hutan dibandingkan tempat ini.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan, Naruto membuat lebih dari seratus bayangan untuk membersihkan mansion besar ini. Setengah Ia perintahkan untuk membersihkan lantai kedua, dan setengahnya lagi untuk lantai bawah. Untuk saat ini, Naruto belum mempunyai niat untuk membersihkan bagian luar mansion.

Dengan menggunakan alat seadanya, sapu dan pel yang sudah sangat tua dan bantuan Jutsu ketika diperlukan, para bayangan mulai bergerak. Kain putih disingkirkan, perabotan di bawahnya yang jauh lebih bersih dari lantai dan dinding terlebih dahulu dibersihkan. Dilanjutkan dengan lantai dan dinding, bahkan langit-langit tidak luput dari pembersihan. Kaca yang rusak, untuk sementara, ditutupi dengan kain putih yang tadinya digunakan untuk menutup perabotan.

Sementara para bayangan melakukan pembersihan, Naruto tidak berdiam diri. Dia terus memberikan perintah dan membantu di sana-sini saat dibutuhkan. Selama Ia melakukan ini, Naruto terus merasakan tatapan di belakang punggungnya. Tidak tahan lagi, dengan sudut mata berkedut, Naruto berputar menghadap sang penatap. Great Red masih berada di tempat yang sama, postur elegannya terlihat sesuai dengan sofa mengkilat hasil pembersihan.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

Great Red menolak untuk menjawabnya, namun matanya masih menatap Naruto. Sudut mata Naruto makin berkedut.

"Daripada diam saja, bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku saja Red? Aku membutuhkan semua bantuan yang bisa kudapat."

Gadis itu mengangkat dagu sembari membuat muka, seakan mengatakan; 'aku tidak peduli'. Kedutan di sudut mata Naruto berhenti, dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa Ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sapu, siap untuk melemparkannya. Namun akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya, helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau."

…..

…..

Dengan semua bantuan yang Ia miliki, tugas permbersihan Naruto masih berlangsung dengan waktu lama. Saat debu terakhir telah hilang, matahari telah berada tinggi di langit. Naruto berdiri sembari menghilangkan para bayangan, mata berputar menatap lantai putih dan dinding tanpa debu. Mata itu berhenti pada sosok yang terbaring di sofa. Great Red terlihat seperti sedang tertidur, tapi Naruto tidak cukup tahu mengenai makhluk seperti Great Red untuk mengetahui apakah Ia benar-benar tidur atau tidak. Walaupun memiliki tubuh bagaikan gadis kecil, Naruto tidak percaya Great Red bisa terkena sakit. Oleh karena itu Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

Dengan satu tatapan terakhir pada Great Red, Naruto menggerakan diri menuju lantai kedua. Tangga yang Ia lewati masih terlihat rusak, akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk membetulkannya. Namun Naruto tidak peduli, untuk sekarang, tidur adalah hal yang paling Ia butuhkan.

Dengan bantuan sinar matahari, lantai kedua terlihat jauh lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Naruto tidak menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sendiri keadaannya, Ia lansung masuk ke kamar terdekat dan segera membaringkan diri di kasur yang masih terlihat kotor.

Tiga detik setelah kepalanya menimpa bantal, Naruto tertidur.


	4. Wanita dan Pria 3

**Author note di bawah; tolong dibaca**

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu berapa lama Ia tertidur. Satu hal yang pasti, Ia bangun bukan dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya. Great Red masih menggunakan baju yang sama, putih dengan tulisan 'Kau Mati Saat Kau di Bunuh' terpampang jelas di depannya. Naruto yakin seratus persen gadis ini tidak tau apa namanya mandi, atau menyikat rambut. Tapi dari jarak mereka yang cukup dekat ini Naruto dapat mencium bau harum yang membuat hidungnya berkedut.

Rambutnya masih terlihat begitu menarik bagi Naruto. Panjang dan bergelombang, dengan tanpa satupun bagian kusut yang terlihat. Mata Naruto terus bergerak mengikuti arah rambut merah tersebut. Matanya berhenti pada kaki putih, terlihat begitu kontras dengan lengan coklat yang berada di samp–

Tunggu dulu.

"….Kenapa kau di sini?" Naruto bertanya setelah beberapa jeda.

Sangatlah jelas Great Red sedang duduk di perut Naruto, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Dari caranya duduk, punggung tegap dan dagu terpampang tinggi, Ia lebih terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah tahta dibandingkan perut sang Ninja. Sebaliknya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan darah yang mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

Baru saat inilah Naruto ingat bahwa Ia sama sekali tidak memberikan atau memasangkan celana pada Great Red. Bahkan dengan baju yang berada di antaranya, Narutio masih bisa merasakan apa yang seharusnya berada di dalam celana.

Seakan tidak melihat wajah merah Naruto –atau mungkin Ia melihatnya tapi tidak mengerti atau peduli, Great Red menggerakan tangannya untuk menunjuk perut kemudian mulut yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan tanpa penjelasan, Naruto mengerti jelas apa yang Ia maksud.

"Kau lapar?" Naruto bertanya, dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Baiklah. Bisa kau menyingkir dari situ?"

Tanpa menunnggu respon, Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat Great Red dari perutnya dan menempatkannya di lantai. Gadis ini memiliki berat yang begitu ringan, sehingga jika Naruto tidak pernah merasakan sendiri kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Naruto tidak akan percaya Great Red adalah hal lain selain gadis lugu.

Dengan tidak adanya beban, Naruto bebas menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dengan satu gerakan terlatih Ia mengangkat tubuhnya turun dari kasur, dilanjutkan dengan melakukan beberapa gerakan untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. Merasakan setiap otot kakunya bergerak, Naruto mengeluarkan erangan puas.

Kegiatannya berhenti saat Ia melihat Great Red menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Iya, iya. Akan kubelikan kau makanan." Naruto berkata.

Sebagai jawaban, Great Red mengangkat satu tangannya. Saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa gadis itu membawa sesuatu di tanganya. Sebuah bungkus roti lebih tepatnya. Dengan satu tangan mengangkat bungkus roti tersebut dan satu lagi menunjuknya, Great Red menatap Naruto tepat dimata.

Dan tentu saja, Naruto mengerti apa maksud gestur tersebut. "Kau mau roti itu lagi?"

Great Red mengangguk cepat, wajahnya memerah dengan rambut merah yang ikut bergerak seiringan dengan anggukannya. Dia terlihat begitu senang. Pada saat Naruto melihat ekspresi tersebut, mau tidak mau Ia ikut tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa gadis ini begitu lucu dan naïf.

"OK. Kau tunggu di sini dan jangan membuat masalah, mengerti?" Anggukan lain.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto segera bergerak meninggalkan mansion setelah memastikan penampilannya cukup rapi. Sebelum pergi, Ia kembali membuat lebih dari seratus bayangan untuk melanjutkan Operasi Membersihkan.

 **XxXxX**

Setelah membelikan roti untuk Great Red dan Ramen –yang kemungkinan besar akan dimakan tanpa diseduh karena Ia tidak memiliki alat untuk memanaskan air, Naruto bertemu Asia pada perjalanan pulangnya. Bersama gadis itu adalah seorang laki-laki, teman baru Asia, bernama Hyoudou Issei.

Issei bisa dikatakan memiliki karakter yang… menarik.

Cara bicaranya sangat antusias, terkadang diiringi dengan suara besar yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan. Namun begitu, Issei tidak terlihat seperti anak yang tidak baik bagi Naruto, hanya sedikit mengganggu saja. Dan dilihat dari bagaimana Asia melihat dan mau berteman dengannya, Naruto yakin Issei bukanlah orang yang jahat.

Anehnya, tidak tahu kenapa, Naruto merasa Issei ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sudah beberapa kali Ia lihat pria berambut coklat itu menatapnya dan membuka mulut, lalu dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. Pada saat yang sama, mata Issei selalu melihat ke arah Asia, membuat Naruto berpikir alasannya tidak mau berbicara adalah keberadaan Asia. Maka dari itu, pada saat Asia pergi ke toilet dan hanya mereka berdua yang duduk di bangku taman, Naruto tidak heran Issei langsung membuka mulutnya.

Topik permbicaraannya benar-benar di luar dugaan Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto-san," Issei berkata, wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Membuat Naruto memutar kepala dan menatapnya dengan serius pula, "Apa yang kau suka? Blowjob? Handjob? Atau mungkin footjob? Jujur saja, aku pribadi lebih mengarah pada boobjob. Itu sangat indah untuk dilihat, kau setuju kan?" Issei berbicara cepat dengan satu nafas.

"…Huh?" Adalah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, otaknya masih belum selesai memproses semua yang dikatakan pria di depannya.

Issei masih belum selesai berbicara, Ia masih melanjutkan setelah mengambil nafas."Bagaimana dengan bintang pornonya? Siapa yang kau suka Naruto-san? Kalau aku sih suka Anri Okita. Wajah cantik, tubuh sexy warbayah, suaranya saja bisa bikin aku keluar. Kau setujukan Naruto-san?"

Pada saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa Issei tidak jauh berbeda dari mentornya, Jiraiya. Keduanya sama-sama mesum. Keduanya tidak malu untuk mengatakan hal apa yang membuat mereka tertarik. Bahkan dihadapan publik, mereka tidak takut untuk mengatakan apa yang mereka mau katakan. Fakta bahwa Issei cukup tahu untuk tidak mengatakan hal seperti ini di depan Asia membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Dan sebagai murid dari Pria Mesum Terhormat, Naruto mengerti apa yang harus Ia lakukan saat bertemu Pria Mesum Terhormat lain.

"Oh? Aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada _foreplay_. Aku orang yang langsung menuju point-nya." Naruto menjawab. Tersenyum, melihat dagu Issei menurun. "Kalau masalah bintang sih, aku suka pada Yuki Zana. Cantik, dan walaupun _itu_ -nya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup menarik bagiku."

Wajah Issei terlihat begitu terkejut, dengan mulut yang terbuka dan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Dan Naruto mengerti. Mungkin sedikit, atau tidak ada, orang yang akan merespon seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Kebanyakan orang pasti membalasnya dengan tatapan jijik atau langsung tidak memperdulikannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ia mendapat respon positif. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuatnya terkejut.

Tapi sepertinya Issei adalah pria yang mudah beradaptasi. Karena tidak lama kemudian, Ia menutup mulut dan membalas perkataan Naruto. "Siapa Yuki Zana? Bintang baru ya? Ini pertama kali aku mendengar bintang dengan nama itu." Ujarnya, senyuman lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan tawa besar, tentu saja Issei tidak tahu siapa Yuki Zana itu. Akan sangat aneh jika Ia tahu, karena Yuki Zana adalah bintang porno dari Elemental Nation. Tapi tentu saja, Naruto tidak memberi tahu Issei tentang hal itu. Melainkan, Ia memilih untuk mengganti topik.

"Ah, lupakan saja itu. Beritahu tahu aku lebih banyak tentang Anri Okita ini. Ukurannya berapa?"

Dan dengan begitu, percakapan penuh hal tidak senonoh dan membuat semua telinga pendengarnya memerahpun dimulai. Tentu saja, Naruto dan Issei tidak mengeraskan ataupun mengecilkan suara mereka. Ini mengakibatkan banyak tatapan tajam di arahkan pada mereka. Orang tua yang mendengar percakapan mereka membawa anak mereka menjauh, tidak lupa untuk memberikan umpatan dengan suara cukup besar. Namun hal ini justru membuat Naruto dan Issei tertawa dan semakin mengeraskan suara mereka.

Mereka baru berhenti saat Asia kembali dari toilet. Pada saat yang sama Naruto pamit untuk pulang, mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Issei yang memohonnya untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi tentu saja, Naruto tidak bisa tinggal, ada Naga lapar di rumahnya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Great Red saat dia benar-benar lapar, tapi yang pasti, Naruto tidak mau menjadi bahan percobaan untuk mengetahui hal itu.

Jadi, setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Issei dan memberikan Asia elusan di kepala, Naruto bergerak pulang. Di tengah perjalanannya pulang, Naruto mengengingat bahwa Great Red masih belum menggunakan celana. Dan dengan helaan nafas, karena ini adalah hal yang penting, Naruto harus mencarikan sepasang celana dan celana dalam untuk gadis itu.

 **XxXxX**

Saat Naruto sampai di tempat tinggal barunya, para bayangan sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang ia berikan. Kasur, sofa dan semua hal yang perlu dicuci telah di keluarkan dari mansion untuk dicuci dan dijemur. Sekarang, dengan tanpa perintah dari Naruto, mereka tengah melakukan pembersihan di bagian luar mansion.

Melihat itu, Naruto mengangguk puas. Ia segera masuk melewati dua pintu besar yang sedang di lap oleh beberapa bayangan. Naruto langsung bergerak menuju lantai atas, lebih tepatnya kamar yang Ia tiduri selama. Di dalamnya, Great Red masih berdiri di tempat yang saat Naruto meninggalkannya. Mata emasnya langsung beralih menatap saat Naruto masuk.

Naruto memberinya tatapan aneh, "Kau berdiri di sana dari tadi? Apa kau tidak lelah?" Ia bertanya.

Great Red memiringkan kepalanya, " _Apa itu lelah?_ "

Dan, sekali lagi, Naruto diingatkan bahwa Great Red bukanlah seorang manusia. Tidak peduli bagaimana wujud yang Ia miliki, atau betapa miripnya Ia dengan seorang manusia, Great Red bukanlah seorang manusia. Cara berpikirnya dan apa yang Ia rasakan kemungkinan besar sangat berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruto bahkan berpikir bahwa gadis di depannya ini bukanlah wujud asli dari Great Red.

"Lupakan. Ini rotimu," Naruto berkata sembari mengulurkan sebuah roti pada gadis di depannya.

Great Red bertindak dengan cepat, Ia melangkah beberapa langkah dan mengambil roti dari tangan sang Ninja. Dengan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Ia membuka mulut untuk memakan roti tersebut.

Naruto memukul lembut kepala berambut merah itu, "Kau tidak bisa memakannya seperti itu." Ia berkata, lalu mengambil satu roti dari kantong di tangannya. "Perhatikan."

Great Red, yang tadinya menatap Naruto dengan tajam karena menganggunya makan, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada roti di tangan Naruto. Tatapan seriusnya membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Ikuti gerakanku." Naruto berkata sembari meletakkan tangan kirinya pada ujung bungkus roti. Saat melihat Great Red mengikuti gerakannya, Naruto menggunakan sedikit tenaga untuk membuka bungkus roti tersebut.

Great Red mengikuti gerakan Naruto, namun bedanya, seperti seseorang yang sudah lama tidak menggunakan jari-jemarinya, Ia gagal membuka bungkus roti tersebut. Dengan dahi yang mengkerut, Ia mencoba. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Saat percobaan keenam, gadis itu terlihat begitu frustasi. Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mengeluarkan tawa besar.

"Haha.. gunakan sedikit tenaga." Naruto memberi nasihat.

Tapi, bahkan dengan nasihat tersebut, Great Red masih gagal dalam percobaan berikutnya. Pada percobaan kesepuluh, gadis itu akhirnya berhasil membuka bungkus roti tersebut. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar dan matanya berkilau melihat roti yang keluar dari bungkusnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ia segera memakan roti tersebut.

Sekali lagi tertawa, Naruto juga memakan roti di tangannya. Namun, roti itu hilang dari tangan Naruto tepat sebelum masuk ke mulutnya. Dahi berkerut, Naruto menatap Great Red yang tengah menikmati rotinya dengan tangan lain memegang roti miliki Naruto.

"Hei, jangan serakah begitu. Berikan rotiku." Naruto berkata.

Great Red berhenti makan, memberi satu tatapan panjang ke wajah Naruto dan membalikan tubuhnya. Memberikan punggungnya pada Naruto. Alis Naruto berkedut.

"Bahh," Ia mendesah, "Naga serakah."

 **XxXxX**

Setelah Great Red selesai makan dan Naruto selesai memasangkan celana padanya –kejadian yang sangat memalukan dan tidak akan pernah Ia bahas lagi, Naruto mengajak Great Red turun ke lantai bawah untuk berbincang. Sekarang, karena sofa sedang dijemur, mereka duduk di depan pintu masuk yang terbuka mengahadap gerbang besar yang tengah dibersikan oleh para bayangan.

" _Kekuatanmu ini sangat menarik,_ " Great Red adalah yang pertama bicara, mengejutkan Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. " _Aku sering melihat Wizard dan Sorcerer menggunakan Ilusi. Tapi tidak sepertimu. Ilusimu bahkan bisa mempengaruhi dunia di sekelilingmu._ "

Naruto tahu yang dimaksud Great Red adalah para bayangan yang sibuk di depan mereka. Ia menggelengkan kepala, "Mereka bukan Ilusi, mereka bayangan hasil Jutsu milikku."

" _Oh? Jutsu kau bilang? Menarik._ " Great Red memutar kepala menghadap Naruto, " _Lalu, bagaimana kau melakukannya?_ " tanyanya.

"Melakukannya? Apa maksudmu melakukannya?" Naruto menggaruk kepala, "Tinggal alirkan Chakra, gunakan Hand-seal dan poof! Selesai."

Great Red menatap Naruto dengan tidak berkedip dan Naruto menatapnya balik dengan satu alis terangkat, keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya, Great Red mengeluarkan tawa.

Kepalanya sedikit di tarik ke belakang, mata emasnya setengah tertutup dan mulut yang seharusnya mengeluarkan suara tawa tersebut sedikit terbuka. Ditambah dengan suara yang, oh, begitu merdu, mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengakui bahwa Ia terlihat sangat mempesona. Mata birunya tidak bisa dialihkan dari wujud Great Red yang sedang tertawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Great Red sudah berhenti tertawa, barulah Naruto sadar bahwa Ia dengan tanpa malu masih menatap wajah sang Naga. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Wizard akan sangat membenci dirimu._ "

Mendengar kata 'benci', Naruto langsung kembali menatap gadis di sampingnya. "Apa maksudmu benci? Dan siapa 'Wizard' ini?"

Tapi Great Red tidak terlihat ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Gadis itu telah memutar kembali wajahnya untuk kembali menghadap ke depan, menghindari tatapan penuh tanya Naruto. Saat beberapa detik kemudian Great Red masih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto tahu gadis ini tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Kata 'benci' yang diucapkan Great Red sangat menganggu Naruto. Karena 'benci' biasanya berhubungan dengan 'musuh' dan musuh biasanya berhubungan dengan 'masalah'. Naruto tidak tahu apa atau siapa 'Wizard' yang dimaksud oleh Great Red, tapi jika yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini adalah benar, dan 'Wizard' akan membencinya hanya karena bagaimana Ia menggunakan Justunya, ini akan menjadi masalah bagi Naruto.

Dan masalah adalah sesuatu yang sangat ingin Naruto hindari. Sebisa mungkin Naruto tidak ingin menemui masalah selama Ia berada di Dunia ini. Karena itu, Ia harus mengetahui siapa atau apa 'Wizard' ini untuk menghindari masalah tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, sumber informasi yang saat ini Naruto miliki hanyalah Great Red. Dan sang Naga tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan nafas pasrah.

 **XxXxX**

"Hei," Naruto berkata setelah diam sejenak. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Great Red tidak menjawab, tatapannya masih menghadap ke depan. Naruto melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang aku? Bagaimana kau tahu aku bukan berasal dari Dunia ini?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang tidak sempat Ia tanyakan semalam. Dan juga, ini adalah pertanyaan paling penting untuk kehidupan Naruto kedepannya. Karena secara logika, jika Great Red bisa tahu tentang dirinya, maka orang atau makhluk lain juga bisa mengetahuinya. Walaupun Naruto tidak tahu alasan Great Red menemuinya, setidaknya Ia yakin, dari tingkah laku sang Naga, Ia tidak membawa masalah untuk Naruto.

Hal yang sama tidak bisa dikatakan tentang orang atau makhluk lain.

" _Kita bertemu saat kau menuju Dunia ini._ " Lalu, seperti mengerti kekhawatiran Naruto, Great Red melanjutkan. " _Hanya aku yang kau temui._ "

Mendengar itu, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Tentu saja, Ia tidak bisa percaya penuh pada perkataan Great Red. Ia masih harus mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang tidak terduga, tapi setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Great Red bisa memberinya sedikit ketenangan.

Pertanyaan lain muncul dipikiran Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, menuju?" Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut saat realisasi masuk ke otaknya. "Katakan padaku, apa ada jalan menuju Dunia lain?"

Great Red menolak untuk menjawab. Emosi Naruto meningkat. Dengan cepat Ia menggenggam kedua pundak gadis itu dan memutar tubuhnya, memaksa wajah mereka untuk saling bertemu.

"Jawab aku Great Red, apa ada jalan kembali ke Duniaku?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang makin meningkat volume. Matanya menatap tajam sang Naga. Tangannya bergerak mengguncang gadis yang masih menolak untuk menjawab itu. "Jawab aku, Great Red! Jawab aku!"

Jika dipikirkan untuk sejenak, sangatlah mudah untuk mengerti mengapa Naruto naik emosinya. Perlu diingat, selama ini Naruto berpikir bahwa Ia tidak memiliki cara untuk kembali pulang ke Dunianya. Dan sekarang, mengetahui bahwa terdapat jalan yang memungkinkannya untuk pulang. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang tahu jalan tersebut menolak untuk bicara, tentu saja ini membuatnya emosi. Akan sangat aneh jika Naruto tidak emosi.

Great Red masih tidak menjawab, Naruto memberikan kekuatan lebih pada kedua tangannya yang meremas bahu sang Naga. "Jawab aku! Aku tidak peduli berguna atau tidak, beri aku jawaban Great Red!" Teriaknya.

Great Red tetap diam, mata emas tanpa emosinya menatap mata biru Naruto. Wajah mereka begitu berdekatan sehingga Naruto dapat merasakan dan mencium nafas yang di keluarkan Great Red. Saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa Ia sudah terbawa emosi.

Tangan yang genggamannya dapat menghancurkan baja namun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa pada tubuh kecil Great Red segera Naruto lepaskan. Ia mengambil tiga langkah mundur dan membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku," Naruto berkata, suaranya kembali seperti biasanya. "Maafkan aku. A-aku han–"

Dua tangan putih dengan jemari lentik menangkup wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, kedua tangan itu mengangkat wajahnya. Emas dan biru kembali bertemu.

" _Aku mengerti._ "Great Red tersenyum.

Itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah Naruto lihat.

 **XxXxX**

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat mereka telah kembali duduk bahu bertemu bahu, Naruto bertanya.

"Hei, kau bilang kita hanya bertemu sekali. Pertemuan yang tidak aku ingat pula." Naruto memulai, "Lalu, kenapa kau mau menemui aku?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menunggu beberapa saat dan ketika masih tidak ada suara di kepalanya, Ia melirik ke sampingnya. Great Red menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, sehingga hanya wajah bagian sampingnya yang bisa Naruto lihat. Hari telah menjelang malam, cahaya matahari yang tersisa menyinari wajah tersebut. Memberinya kilau yang membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Naruto mulai berpikir, kenapa Great Red selalu terlihat luar biasa? Tidak peduli apa yang Ia lakukan, Ia selalu terlihat cantik. Dunia seperti membantu Great Red untuk terlihat cantik, baik itu dengan pengaturan arah cahaya bulan atau matahari. Bahkan debu membantunya terlihat luar biasa. Ini adalah fenomena yang sangat membingungkan Naruto. Tapi kemudian, Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pikiran tidak jelasnya dan kembali fokus pada Great Red.

Saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa pipi Great Red bersemu merah, matanya melirik Naruto kemudian menatap arah lain. Mata emas itu sebisa mungkin tidak mau menemui mata milik Naruto. Dengan itu Naruto mengerti.

"Jangan bilang, itu karena kau tidak tahu mau kemana?" Great Red masih tidak menemui mata Naruto, "Pfftt, HAHA..."

Ia mencoba untuk menahan tawa, namun tawa tersebut keluar dengan sendirinya. Tawa Naruto begitu besar, menyebabkan wajah Great Red makin memerah. Wajah memerah itu makin membuat tawa Naruto mengeras.

"Ak-aku tidak percaya ini," Naruto berkata di sela tawaannya, "Yang terkuat diantara Naga, tidak punya tempat tinggal! Ha–UGH"

Tawa Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba saat Great Red memukulnya tepat di perut. Seakan Ia tidak puas, Great Red kembali memukul Naruto. Lantai pijakan kaki Naruto hancur –efek dari usaha Naruto agar tidak terlembar ke belakang.

"AH, iya iya aku berhenti." Naruto mengelap air mata yang keluar di ujung matanya, "Kenapa setiap wanita yang aku temui kasar semua? Dulu Sakura, sekarang kau." Ia bergumam.

Tapi jelas Great Red tidak mendengarkan dari Naruto. Matanya berfokus pada lantai yang hancur di bawah kaki Naruto. Sang Ninja mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, lalu kembali menatap Great Red dan tersenyum.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku akan pikirkan cara untuk memperbaikinya." Ujarnya sembari mengibaskan tangan.

Great Red menatap Naruto lalu mulai berjalan keluar gerbang mansion.

" _Ikut aku._ "

Naruto memandang punggung gadis itu dengan aneh. Lalu setelah mengangkat bahu, mulai bergerak mengikuti langkah sang Naga.

 **XxXxX**

Mereka sudah berada berada cukup jauh dari mansion, namun Great Red masih tetap berjalan. Memaksa Naruto untuk tetap mengikutinya. Tentu saja, bukan Naruto namanya jika Ia tidak berbicara.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kau sadar atau tidak, tapi Great Red sangat susah untuk diucapkan. Setidaknya bagiku," Ujar Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil dengan nama lain. Hm… Akano mungkin?"

Great Red tetap diam dan Naruto menganggapnya sebagai konfirmasi, "Oke, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Akano. Setuju, Akano?"

Great kembali tidak menjawab, Naruto mengangguk puas dan kembali diam.

 **XxXxX**

Saat bulan telah berada tinggi di langit dan mereka masih berjalan menuju pedalaman hutan, Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Oh ya Grea–maksudku Akano. Bisa tidak kau bicara sepertiku? Dari mulut maksudku. Seperti manusia, lebih tepatnya." Naruto berkata, "Caramu bicara membukan bergidik ngeri. Seperti hantu yang sedang bicara." Tambahnya.

Akano akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan Naruto, sepuluh meter di belakangnya, ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu memutar tubuh untuk bertatapan dengan Naruto.

"Ma… mak… makssss…maksudm-mu seperti ini?"

Suara keluar dari mulut Akano yang terbuka, awalnya kata tidak bersebut dengan benar. Lalu bagaikan mesin yang penuh akan karatan dan baru diberi dengan oli, kata perlahan mulai tersebut dengan sedikit hambatan hingga akhirnya Ia dapat bicara dengan benar. Dan seperti saat Ia berbicara dengan menggunakan telepati, atau apalah namanya, suara yang Ia keluarkan masih terdengar sama merdunya.

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana tubuh Akano dapat bekerja, tapi sangatlah hebat untuknya bisa meniru bagaimana manusia berbicara hanya dalam beberapa detik. Ini membuat Naruto berdecak kagum.

"Ya benar, seperti itu."

Naruto kemudian mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Meraka sekarang berada di tengah hutan. Pohon tinggi dengan daun lebat tidak dapat menghalangi cahaya bulan, memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup bagus. Suara berbagai macam serangga dan hewan terdengar di telinganya.

"Jadi," Naruto bertanya, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Sebagai jawaban, Akano mengangkat kedua tangannya. Jemari terkepal dalam sebuah tinju.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah, Ia mengerti betul maksud dari gestur tersebut.

"Lawan aku."

* * *

 **Sebagai Informasi;**

 **1; Great Red(Akano); Sudah jelas kalau dia bukan manusia, atau iblis atau malaikat. Dipikiran saya, Great Red punya cara pikir sendiri. Cara hidup sendiri. Dia sangat berbeda dari manusia, iblis atau malaikat. Dia tidak pernah butuh pakaian, jadi untuk apa pakaian? Dia tidak pernah membuka bungkus roti, jadi bagaimana caranya? Perbedaan pemikiran seperti ini akan terus saya explore.**

 **2; Wizard/Sorcerer; Penggunaan bahasa Inggris yang di sengaja. Dalam bahasa Indonesia arti keduanya, pada dasarnya, 'Penyihir'. Kata itu tidak sesuai dengan yang saya inginkan. Sebagai pengandaian, saya ingin membuat dunia fic saya seperti RPG. Jadi Wizard/Sorcerer adalah 'Pekerjaan/Job' yang berbeda. Kedepannya, kata seperti Gunslinger/Knight/Guardian/Death, kata yang lebih deskritif dan sesuai dibanding bahasa Indonesia-nya, akan terus bermunculan.**

 **3; Plot;** **Di awal, akan mengikuti plot original dengan perubahan yang akan semakin jelas nantinya. Karakter dari series lain akan terus bermunculan. Dibandingkan mengatakan ini adalah 'Naruto/DxD Crossover, lebih baik mengatakan bahwa ini adalah 'Super-Mega-Giga-Crossover' dengan Naruto sebagai protagonisnya.**

 **4; Naruto; OP as hell. Dia tidak akan kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Ophis, Great Red atau Sirzech. Fic ini akan lebih berfokus pada karakter Naruto itu sendiri, dibandingkan dengan 'kekuatan'.**


	5. Wanita dan Pria 4

Naruto membuka mulut berniat untuk berbicara, namun Akano tidak membiarkannya. Gadis itu mulai bergerak. Tidak ada angin kuat atau tanah yang hancur, Akano bergerak sebagaimana Naruto bernafas. Satu detik dia menghilang, detik berikutnya Ia muncul dia muncul di depan Naruto. Satu tangan ditarik ke belakang, persiapan untuk memukul.

Mata Naruto membulat, terkejut dengan kecepatan yang ditunjukan Akano. Namun begitu, kedua tangannya terangkat secara otomatis. Menyilang di depan wajahnya untuk menahan pukulan yang akan datang. Kakinya Ia tancapkan ke tanah agar tubuhnya tidak terdorong.

Tapi Naruto meremehkan kekuatan dari pukulan tersebut, karena pada detik berikutnya tubuhnya terbang ke belakang bagaikan boneka terbuang. Punggungnya menghantam batang pohon. Pohon yang langsung hancur karena tidak dapat menahan hantaman tubuh Naruto. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada pohon-pohon di belakangnya. Tubuhnya baru berhenti setelah menumbangkan beberapa pohon.

"Ugh…"

Naruto mengeluarkan suara kecil, berniat untuk mengangkat diri dari posisi terbaringnya. Keinginannya itu tidak terwujud, karena Akano telah berada di atas tubuhnya. Satu kaki terangkat tinggi dengan niat yang tidak perlu dijelaskan.

Belajar dari kesalahan sebelumnya dan posisinya yang tidak baik untuk bertahan, Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping. Saat tendangan itu menghantam tanah, membuat debu dan tanah berterbangan, Naruto telah melompat menjauh. Lompatannya begitu kuat sehingga, untuk beberapa saat, Ia berada di udara.

Beberapa saat itu dimanfaatkan oleh Akana untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu meloncat tinggi, tubuhnya Ia arahkan pada Naruto, satu tangan di arahkan ke depan sebagai pukulan. Kali ini, Naruto tidak berniat bertahan atau menghindar.

Saat Akano berada pada jangkauan lengannya, Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit ke samping. Cukup untuk menghindari pukulan tersebut. Kemudian, dengan satu tangan, Ia menangkap tangan sang gadis. Naruto berputar di tempat, gerakan yang seharusnya tidak dapat dilakukan saat berada di udara. Dengan menggunakan gaya yang dibuat oleh putaran tersebut, Naruto melempar Akano menjauh darinya.

"Hei!" Naruto berteriak saat tubuhnya berhasil mendarat, tidak jauh dari tempat Ia melempar Akano. "Bisa kau hentikan ini? Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu!" Akano menjawab dengan sekali lagi bergerak mendekati Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naruto menajamkan mata.

Sang Ninja bergerak, menemui Akano di tengah. Wajah gadis itu terlihat terkejut, membuat reaksinya terlambat. Naruto manfaatkan itu dengan memukul perut sang Naga, membuatnya terlempar. Tidak berhenti di situ, Naruto mengikuti tubuh Akano. Dengan satu tendangan kuat di punggung, Akano terangkat tinggi di udara.

Naruto sedikit menekukkan kakinya, kemudian melompat tinggi. Dengan kekuatan yang Ia gunakan saat melompat, Naruto dengan cepat melewati Akano. Menarik satu tangan ke belakang, Naruto melancarkan satu pukulan keras ke kepala sang Naga.

Bagaikan meteor, tubuh sang gadis jatuh menghantam tanah. Hantaman yang mengakibatkan kawah dengan diameter besar muncul. Naruto mendarat tepat di pinggir kawah.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Naruto bertanya setelah melihat Akano terbaring tidak bergerak di tengah kawah tersebut. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau bertarung. Lihat ini, baru sebentar kau sudah tidak berdaya."

Naruto menunggu respon Akano dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Akano masih tidak merespon dan tidak bergerak dari lubang besar itu, Naruto mulai merasa khawatir.

"Akano, kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Akano tidak merespon dan Naruto semakin khawatir.

Dengan langkah panjang, Ia mendekati Akano. beberapa langkah kemudian, Naruto menundukkan kepala untuk menatap punggung tidak bergerak Akano. Baju dan rambut yang seharusnya kusut dan kotor, seperti halnya yang terjadi pada Naruto, sama sekali tidak terlihat pada Akano. Gadis itu tidak terlihat sehabis bertarung, Ia lebih seperti sedang tidur di tanah.

Naruto menendang kecil tangan sang Naga, "Hei hei, kau kenapa? Tidak mungkin kau mati karena pukulan itu. Ayo bangun Akano, aku tidak pun–"

Naruto berhenti bicara karena salah satu tangan Akano kini mencengkram satu kakinya. Kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk menghadap tanah telah terangkat dan tengah menatap Naruto. Ada sebuah seringai di ujung bibir gadis sang Naga.

Mata Naruto membulat, "Oh sial–"

Bagaikan lenting kayu, Akano melambaikan Naruto. Tubuh sang Ninja dibanting berulang kali ke tanah. Sesusah apapun Naruto berusaha meronta, sekeras apapun kakinya Ia tendangkan pada wajah sang Naga, Akano tetap menolak untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

Kemudian, saat rontaan Naruto mulai berkurang atau mungkin karena gadis itu sudah puas menghajar tubuhnya dengan tanah, Akano melemparkan Naruto tinggi di udara. Meniru apa yang Naruto lakukan sebelumnya, gadis itu meloncat mengikuti dan dengan satu pukulan keras menghantamkan tubuh sang Ninja ke tanah.

Naruto terbaring di tanah, wajah menghadap langit hitam yang penuh akan bintang. Jujur saja, apa yang dilakukan oleh Akano tidaklah menyakitkan baginya. Pukulan dari Tsunade jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan sang Naga. Namun tetap saja, ini membuat Naruto mulai merasa kesal.

Ia tidak ingin bertarung, bahkan Ia dengan sengaja menerima pukulan Akano untuk membuat gadis itu puas. Tapi nampaknya, tidak peduli apa yang Ia lakukan, gadis itu tidak berniat untuk menghentikan apa yang Ia lakukan. Oleh karena itu…

" _Mari kita lakukan apa yang kau mau._ "

Keputusan dibuat, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. Akano, yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, seakan merasakan bahaya, melakukan posisi siaga dengan mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto memandang sang gadis dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlihat sebelumnya, bergerak mendekati sang Naga.

 **XxXxX**

Pertarungan mereka, jika di jelaskan secara singkat, sangatlah brutal. Brutal dan seimbang.

Akano bertarung bagaikan hewan. Setiap pukulan dan setiap tendangan dilakukan apa adanya. Tidak ada trik, tidak ada ecohan di setiap gerakan sang gadis. Semua yang Ia lakukan dapat terlihat jelas oleh Naruto. Sesekali, saat jarak mengizinkan, Akano akan menanduk dan bahkan menggigit Naruto. Bertahan tidak ada di kamus sang Naga, yang ada hanya serang serang dan serang.

Sebaliknya, Naruto bertarung dengan memerhatikan setiap gerakan dari musuhnya. Setiap gerakan Akano Ia antisipasi dengan baik. Tendangan Ia hindari, pukulan Ia tangkis dilanjutkan dengan serangan balik yang berpusat pada titik lemah sang gadis. Bahkan saat Akano melakukan tindakan tidak terduga, Ia masih sempat untuk merespon.

Dan perlu diingat, keduanya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Satu pukulan yang ditangkis menyebabkan gelombang kejut yang menumbangkan banyak pohon. Satu tendangan yang terhindari menghancurkan tanah yang dihantam. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan mengeluarkan suara bagaikan petir. Ini bukan pertarungan antara manusia dan monster, ini adalah pertarungan antara monster melawan monster.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, arena tempat mereka bertarung tidak lagi berbentuk seperti hutan. Tanah yang yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau kini tidak lagi rata, lubang besar muncul di sana-sini. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sana tidak lagi berdiri tegak, hanya pohon besar dengan akar yang besar masih berdiri. Tempat ini terlihat seperti habis terkena bencana.

Namun begitu, keduanya sama sekali tidak memerdulikan hal tersebut. Naruto memfokuskan dirinya untuk tidak memukul terlalu kuat, bukan takut menyakiti Akano karena Ia yakin sekuat apapun pukulan yang Ia berikan gadis itu tidak akan terluka. Yang Ia takut, jika Ia memukul terlalu kuat, Akano juga akan mulai memukul lebih kuat, yang pastinya akan membuat Naruto memperkuat pukulannya dan membuat Akano menambah kekuatannya lagi.

Terus, terus dan terus seperti itu. Lama kelamaan, kekuatan yang mereka gunakan akan terus meningkat. Naruto tidak tahu batas kekuatan Akano, namun Ia tahu batas kekuatan dirinya sendiri. Bukan untuk sombong, Naruto yakin kekuatan yang Ia miliki tergolong besar. Jika mereka berdua menggunakan kekuatan penuh masing-masing, tempat ini pasti akan hancur. Dan hancurnya tempat ini akan menarik perhatian. Dalam kata lain, masalah.

Jika Naruto bertarung dengan hati-hati, Akano adalah sebaliknya. Sang Naga benar-benar fokus akan pertarungan mereka. Tidak peduli seberapa cepat Naruto bergerak, mata sang gadis pasti selalu mengikuti. Selagi mereka beradu pukulan, gadis itu memasang senyuman lebar yang sangat menggangu Naruto. Saat Akano tubuhnya terhempas karena pukulan Naruto, gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara mengeluh. Melainkan tawa kecil mulai keluar, tawa yang semakin sering keluar saat Naruto memukulnya. Mendengarnya, mau tidak mau, bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

Balas membalas serangan mereka tidak bertahan lama. Kekuatan dengan tekhnik akan selalu menang atas kekuatan tanpa tekhnik. Dan hal ini mulai terlihat. Perlahan, Akano mulai terdesak. Setiap gerakan yang Ia lakukan selalu dihentikan oleh Naruto, sebaliknya setiap gerakan yang Naruto tidak bisa gadis itu hentikan. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, pertarungan ini pasti akan dimenangkan oleh Naruto. Sang Ninja menyadari ini, begitu pula Akano.

Oleh karena itu, Akano mulai bertindak curang.

 **XxXxX**

Mereka bertukar pukulan di udara, gravitasi bukanlah masalah bagi mereka berdua. Naruto memukul ke depan, tepat ke kepala Akano. Gadis itu menghindar dengan cepat, menunduk kemudian memberikan balasan berupa tendangan ke perut. Sang Ninja sudah menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Akano, tangan terulurnya langsung ditarik untuk menangkis tendangan itu sembari melakukan salto ke belakang untuk membuat jarak.

Menstabilkan dirinya, Naruto mendapati Akano berdiri lima meter di depannya, mulut terbuka lebar. Energi –Naruto sangat yakin bahwa itu bukanlah Chakra– mulai berkumpul di mulut sang gadis, membentuk sebuah bola berwarna merah darah. Naruto tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi jika Ia membiarkan gadis itu.

Waktu terasa mulai melambat bagi Naruto, otaknya mulai berpikir keras. Jelas bahwa sudah terlambat jika Ia mau menghentikan Akano. Jadi sekarang, Ia punya dua pilihan. Pertama, Ia bisa menghindari serangan energi ini. Tapi, jika Ia melakukan itu, kemungkinan besar bola energy itu akan menghantam kota yang berada di belakangnya. Jarak antara posisi mereka dengan Kuoh memang tergolong jauh, tapi Naruto yakin serangan ini akan sampai ke sana. Dan dengan kekuatan yang dapat Ia rasakan, bola energi ini pasti akan menghancurkan kota tersebut.

Itu membawanya pada pilihan kedua, menangkis serangan tersebut. Tidak peduli berapa kuat serangan itu, sang Ninja yakin Ia mampu menahannya. Namun begitu, Naruto tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Alasannya sangatlah simple, Ia tidak mau merusak pakaian yang Ia pakai.

Celana hitam dan baju biru, yang kedua-duanya Ia curi, adalah satu-satunya setelan pakaian yang Ia miliki. Jika hancur, Ia harus menunggu besok hari untuk _membeli_ yang lain. Yang artinya Ia harus kembali ke mansion dengan tubuh telanjang. Jika Ia sendirian, Naruto tidak akan memikirkan hal ini, tapi saat ini, Akano tinggal bersamanya. Sang Naga mungkin tidak peduli, tapi Naruto tidak merasa nyaman untuk bertelanjang di depan gadis yang baru ia kenal.

Pilihan pertama dan kedua tidak dapat Ia lakukan. Jadi Naruto membuat pilihan ketiga.

Waktu kembali bergerak normal. Bola energy di depan mulut Akano sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna. Ukurannya tidaklah besar, hanya sebesar ganggaman orang dewasa. Tapi Naruto tidak meremehkan kekuatan dari bola itu. Sang Ninja mempersiapkan diri dengan mengalirkan Chakra ke tangan kanannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Akano menembakkan bola energy tersebut. Saat bola itu berada di jangkauannya, Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya, melakukan pilihan ketiga.

Ia _menampar_ bola itu kebawah.

Tidak seperti yang Naruto bayangkan, bola itu tidak langsung meledak saat menyentuh tanah. Bagaikan sebuah bor, bola energy itu masuk ke dalam tanah. Untuk beberapa saat tidak terjadi apa-apa, kemudian ledakan terjadi.

Tanah berguncang hebat, merubohkan pohon yang belum roboh. Naruto tidak merasakan guncangan ini karena Ia berada di udara, tapi angin kuat dan suara besar yang juga di akibatkan ledakan itu mengenai dirinya. Saat sang Ninja berhasil menstabilakan tubuhnya, Ia menatap ke bawah.

Tanah yang tadinya Ia pijaki sudah tidak lagi, digantikan lubang dengan diameter luar biasa besar. Bahkan dengan matanya yang jauh lebih baik dari manusia biasa, Naruto tidak bisa melihat ujung dari lubang tersebut. Semua ini membuktikan berapa kuat serang dari Akano. Naruto mengangkat kepala dengan alis berkedut.

Di depannya, Akano menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya miliknya sendiri.

"Apa kau gila Akano?!" Suara sang Ninja terdengar kuat, "Apa kau mau membunuhku hah?!"

"Kau yang gila!" Akano membalas dengan suara sama besar. "Kau yang gila! Hanya orang gila yang berani menampar _Dragon Shot_ -ku seperti itu!"

"Apa-apaan nama keren itu, seranganmu itu tidak sesuai diberi nama keren seperti itu. Hah! Lebih sesuai disebut Tembakan Semut!"

Wajah Akano memerah, " _Dragon Shot_! Namanya _Dragon Shot_!"

Naruto mendengus keras, "Tembakan Semut lebih tepat untuk menyebut serangan lemah seperti itu!"

Saat Akano tidak langsung membalas, Naruto langsung tahu Ia telah mengatakan hal yang salah.

"….Lemah? Lemah kau bilang?"

Suara Akano berbicara dengan suara lembut, namun mendengarnya membuat Naruto merasa seperti tertusuk es.

"Oke Akano, tenangkan dirimu." Naruto berkata, merasakan bahaya yang akan datang padanya.

Namun Akano tidak mendengarkannya, gadis itu sibuk bergumam dengan mata emas yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Lemah huh."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat. "Kau kuat Akano. Kau orang terkuat yang pernah aku temui!"

"Naruto…"

"Ada apa, orang terkuat di dunia?"

"Biar aku tunjukan 'lemah' padamu!"

Akano kembali membuka mulut dengan lebar, bola energy kembali terbentuk di sana dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Tidak seperti tadi, ukuran bola itu terus bertambah besar, tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda berhenti.

Naruto tahu Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Akano. Jika bola itu diluncurkan, Naruto yakin betul pulau ini akan hancur berserta penghuninya. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menderita hanya karena konflik kecil yang Ia sebabkan. Karena itu, sang Ninja harus bertindak.

Bagaikan tsunami, Chakra mulai mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Memberikan tubuhnya kekuatan untuk melakukan apa yang Ia mau. Naruto mengambil napas dan saat Ia membuangnya, Ia telah berada di depan Akano dengan satu tangan terjulur menghadap kepala sang Naga. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan mata membulat.

Naruto tersenyum, "Maafkan aku soal ini."

Detik berikutnya, sang Ninja menjentik kepala sang gadis.

 **XxXxX**

Naruto baru sampai ke mansion saat matahari sudah terlihat. Kepala Akano terbaring di pundaknya dengan tubuh yang menempel pada punggung sang Ninja, gadis itu tengah tidak sadarkan. Karena keduanya sama-sama basah dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh bagian depan Akano. Hal ini membuat Naruto tidak nyaman selama perjalan pulang mereka.

Saat Ia berjalan melewati pintu masuk, barulah Naruto sadar bahwa bayangan yang Ia buat kemarin masih belum menghilang. Semua bayangan yang Ia buat kini tengah berkumpul di depannya, perhatian tertuju pada anjing yang di pegang salah satu bayangan, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Tunggu dulu.

"Hei, anjing siapa itu?"

Suaranya berhasil menarik perhatian mereka, semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Salah satu dari bayangan maju dan berbicara, "Ahh Bos, begini–"

Naruto mengibaskan satu tangan, "Beritahu aku nanti, aku lelah."

Naruto berjalan melewati mereka dan mulai menaiki tangga, saat telah sampai di lantai dua berhenti. Lalu berputar untuk memberi perintah, "Jangan membuat masalah."

"Ossu!"

Semua bayangan memberinya hormat. Naruto menggangguk, terlalu lelah untuk memperdulikan kenapa anjing yang di pegang bayangannya juga ikut memberinya hormat.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar di sebelah kamarnya, membaringkan Akano di kasur yang telah kering di dalamnya. Biasanya, manusia akan sakit jika tidur dengan tubuh dan pakaian basah. Tapi karena Akano bukan manusia, dan Ia terlalu malu untuk membuka baju dan mengeringkan tubuh Akano, Naruto membiarkannya. Selanjutnya, Ia bergerak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sebelum Ia tidur di kasur yang cukup nyaman itu, Naruto sempat berpikir.

' _Semoga saja pertarungan kami tidak menarik terlalu banyak perhatian.'_


	6. Intermission: Rias Gremory

**Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto, Highschool DxD atau karakter lain yang mungkin anda kenal. Kecuali untuk karakter yang dispesifikasikan, semua karakter adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

* * *

Air mengalir dari atas, mengenai helai merah rambutnya dan turun ke bawah, membasuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup, sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Dada penuh yang selalu menarik perhatian kemanapun Ia pergi berguncang dengan setiap gerakan kecil yang Ia lakukan. Matanya terbuka, hijau-biru menatap keluar jendela.

Cahaya bulan mengenai tubuhnya, memberikan kilatan pada kulit putih yang selalu Ia banggakan. Tidak banyak orang menyukai hal yang saat ini dia lakukan, mandi di tengah malam. Bahkan untuk mereka yang sejenis dengan dirinya, dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih baik dari manusia, lebih suka untuk membasuh diri sebelum Matahari menghilang.

Namun begitu, kegiatan ini selalu dapat membuatnya menenangkan diri dan membantunya berpikir dengan lebih baik. Dan dengan semua masalah yang Ia hadapi, tidak ada salahnya jika Ia semakin melakukan hal ini.

Ah, masalah.

Kata itu membuat wajah cantiknya berkerut. Pikiran yang tadinya sudah terbasuh tenang oleh air dingin kembali kotor, penuh akan ke-khawatiran.

Sebagai adik dari Lucifer, seharusnya tidak ada yang dapat menggangu hidupnya. Sebagai penerus dari salah satu keluarga dengan pengaruh terbesar di Underworld, Ia seharusnya bisa hidup tanpa memikirkan apapun. Bebas melakukan semua yang Ia inginkan.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Keluarga yang seharusnya selalu mendukung kebebasan itu malah menjadi yang membatasinya. Kakak yang seharusnya memenuhi semua permintaannya malah mendukung keputusan yang dibuat keluarga tersebut.

Perjodohan. Hah, di zaman sekarang, hal seperti itu seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Di zaman di mana kebebasan adalah segalanya seperti saat ini, pernikahan memaksa seperti itu seharusnya sudah menjadi sejarah. Tapi di sinilah Ia, menjadi bagian sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah menjadi sejarah.

Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, mereka bilang. Untuk menjaga darah murni kita, mereka berkata.

Biasanya, Ia akan setuju saja dengan semua keputusan yang dibuat oleh keluarga. Karena Ia tahu, biasanya, keputusan yang dibuat adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan perjodohan akan Ia terima dengan hati terbuka, jika itu adalah apa yang keluarganya putuskan.

Perjodohan bukanlah masalahnya, yang menjadi masalah adalah dengan siapa Ia di jodohkan.

 _Pria itu_ , Ia tidak akan mau menyebut namanya apa lagi memikirkannya, bukanlah pria yang baik. Semua hal yang dilakukan pria itu sangat hal tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Ia suka. Pria itu akan dengan senang hati berpesta dari Matahari turun hingga Matahari kembali turun, sedangkan Ia lebih memilih untuk membaca manga dan menonton anime untuk menghabiskan harinya.

Sombong adalah nama tengah pria itu. Kemanapun Ia melangkah, Ia akan selalu memamerkan apa yang Ia punya dengan dagu di angkat tinggi, tidak peduli bahwa semua yang Ia punya diberikan oleh keluarganya dan bukan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Kekejamannya juga sudah terdengar di telinga gadis berambut merah itu. Tidak peduli siapa yang memberinya masalah, selama mereka tidak memiliki status lebih tinggi dari dirinya, pria itu akan dengan cepat membalasnya. Bahkan hanya karena masalah kecil, menumpahkan minuman ke bajunya, satu keluarga kehilangan nyawa sebagai balasan dari pria itu.

Dan itu bukan hal terburuk dari pria itu. Hal terburuk yang membuat gadis itu selalu bergidik saat melihat pria itu adalah caranya memperlakukan perempuan. Baginya, perempuan hanyalah sebuah mainan. Alat untuk memuaskan napsunya, tidak lebih dari itu. Bahkan dengan harem yang telah Ia miliki, pria itu tidak pernah puas. Setidaknya satu minggu sekali Ia akan menambahkan satu perempuan baru untuk menjadi mainannya.

Gadis dengan mata indah itu memilki aspirasi dalam hidup. Ia ingin menjadi lebih dari dirinya sekarang. Ia ingin keluar dari baying-bayang besar dari kakaknya. Ia ingin namanya terdengar di seluruh Underworld, bukan sebagai adik kesayangan Lucifer tapi sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Semua aspirasi yang telah terbangun sejak Ia kecil itu tidak akan pernah terwujud jika Ia menikah dengan pria itu. Karena itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Ia akan melawan keputusan keluarga yang dulunya selalu Ia turuti itu.

Untungnya. Untungnya kakak tersayangnya memberinya jalan keluar. Ia akan menantang pria itu dalam sebuah Rating Game. Ia akan mempertaruhkan kebebasan dan semua impiannya dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Mungkin bertarung bukan pilihan terbaik, mengingat pria itu, dengan segala kekurangannya, adalah salah satu orang terkuat yang ada di generasinya. Di tambah dengan Peerage-nya yang sudah penuh, dibandingkan Peerage dirinya yang baru sebagian terisi, peluang kemenangan gadis itu makin menipis.

Namun begitu, bahkan dengan peluang yang kecil, gadis itu akan terus bertarung. Apa yang dipertaruhkan terlalu besar untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Walaupun Ia nantinya kalah, setidaknya Ia bisa mengatakan bahwa Ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Dengan begitu, Ia akan dapat mati dengan rasa bangga.

Benar, mati. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil nyawanya sendiri dibandingkan menyerahkan diri pada pria itu.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, air yang masih mengalir dari shower berterbangan bersamaan dengan gerakan rambutnya. Bahkan dengan peluang kecil, belum tentu Ia akan kalah. Gadis itu percaya bahwa Peerage-nya cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan pria itu beserta Peerage-nya.

Yuuto, Kuda miliknya, mungkin adalah salah satu Kuda terbaik di generasinya. Dia cepat, gadis itu bahkan kesusahan untuk mengikuti pergerakannya saat Yuuto bergerak. Permainan pedangnya sungguh lihai. Salah satu yang terbaik yang pernah gadis itu lihat. Di tambah dengan Sacred Gear miliknya, Yuuto terlihat seperti orang yang lahir dengan pedang di sisinya.

Sayangnya, Yuuto memiliki pertahan yang paling buruk di antara semua Peerage-nya. Ia dapat menyakiti musuh, memberikan luka yang menghambat pergerakan, atau bahkan menghabisi nyawa musuh tersebut jika pertahanannya tidak cukup baik. Yuuto juga dapat menghindari semua serangan yang tertuju padanya dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya. Tapi, sekali saja Yuuto terkena serangan cukup kuat, Ia kemungkinan akan langsung keluar dari pertarungan. _Glass Cannon_ adalah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan Kuda itu. Kuat dalam menyerang, lemah dalam bertahan.

Koneko, Benteng miliknya, adalah kebalikan dari Yuuto. Pertahannya sungguh kuat. Bahkan Yuuto, dengan segala kekuatannya, akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengalahkan Koneko. Tidak hanya itu, fisiknya juga sangatlah kuat. Satu pukulannya cukup untuk menghancurkan batu besar. Tiga pukulannya, jika kena, cukup untuk mengalahkan Yuuto.

Dan di situlah masalahnya, jika kena. Koneko memang kuat, tapi sayangnya, pergerakannya sangatlah lambat jika dibandingkan dengan Yuuto. Ia mungkin mampu mengalahkan hampir semua musuh hanya dengan beberapa pukulan, tapi semua itu tidak akan berarti jika Ia tidak bisa mengenai musuhnya. _Moving Castle_ adalah kata yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan Koneko. Kuat dalam bertahan, lemah dalam pergerakan.

Kemudian Akeno, Ratu miliknya. Kemampuannya mengendalikan sihir miliknya sangat baik, bahkan hampir sebanding dengan Raja-nya. Petir adalah Element utama dari Akeno, memastikan setiap serangan yang Ia keluarkannya kuat dan, jika beruntung, dapat menghentikan gerakan musuhnya untuk beberapa detik.

Pergerakan Akeno, walaupun tidak secepat Yuuto juga cukup baik. Setidaknya dia akan dengan mudah menghindari serangan musuh yang tidak terlalu cepat. Pertahanannya, walaupun tidak sampai level Koneko, juga cukup kuat. Cukup untuk menahan serangan dari musuh. Dengan semua itu, Akeno adalah Ratu yang bagus. Malah bisa dibilang sempurna.

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Walaupun Akeno tidak memiliki kelemahan jelas seperti Yuuto dan Koneko, Ia tetap memiliki kelemahan. Malah jika dipikirkan, kelemahan Akeno jauh lebih besar dari Yuuto dan Koneko. Saat bertarung, Akeno sangat suka menyakiti musuhnya. Ratunya itu akan melemparkan petir ke tempat yang tidak melumpuhkan namun akan memberikan rasa sakit yang maksimal pada musuhnya. Dengan cara itu, Ia akan mempermainkan musuhnya hingga mereka menyerah, dan selama melakukan itu, dia akan tersenyum. _Sadistic Queen_ adalah kata yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan Akeno. Kuat, dengan pikiran menyimpang.

Kemudian ada dirinya sendiri, Raja dari Peerage-nya, Rias Gremory. Pengendalian sihirnya lebih baik dari Akeno. Pertahanannya hampir sama dengan Koneko dengan kecepatan yang sedikit di bawah Yuuto. Di tambah dengan kekuatan yang mengalir dalam darahnya, Mezabi no Chikara, _Power of Destruction_ , Rias yakin Ia bisa mengalahkan musuhnya. _Queen of Destruction_ adalah sebutannya, dan dia akan memastikan semua orang tahu nama itu.

Dan tidak bisa dilupakan adalah Issei, Bidak terbarunya, seorang Pion. Di antara semua Peerage yang Ia miliki, Issei memiliki potensi yang paling besar. Tidak peduli seberapa lemah dirinya sekarang, bersamaan dengan waktu Ia akan menjadi lebih kuat. Sejarah telah membuktikan hal itu. Sekiryuutei, _the Red Dragon Emperor_ , adalah makhluk yang tidak boleh diremehkan.

 _Dengan semua itu_ , Rias menggengam kuat kedua tangannya, _Aku akan menang. Tidak. Aku pasti menang._

Pikirannya terhenti saat pijakan kakinya bergoncang kuat. Bunyi benda jatuh dan kaca pecah berdengung di telinganya. Dari bunyi itu dan guncangan kuat yang Ia rasakan, Rias tahu gempa ini sungguh kuat. Mengingat gedung yang Ia tinggali ini terbuat dari bahan yang lebih kuat dari yang dimiliki manusia.

Rias memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tenang, sayapnya Ia keluarkan dari punggung. Dengan satu-dua kali kepakkan, tubuhnya terangkat di udara. Saat tubuh telanjangnya sudah stabil di udara, Rias mulai mengamati sekelilingnya. Semua benda yang tadinya ada di ruangannya, baik itu lemari atau bingkai foto yang terpaku di dinding, semuanya berjatuhan di tanah. Sebagian telah hancur, dan untuk yang belum hancur, Rias yakin akan segera hancur karena atap yang mulai berjatuhan,

Menghindari kepingan atap yang jatuh, Rias mengerutkan keningnya. Sebagai adik dari Lucifer, keamanan adalah hal penting baginya. Musuh kakaknya tidaklah sedikit, semuanya orang-orang berbahaya. Mereka tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakan dirinya sebagai alat untuk menyakiti kakaknya.

Oleh karena itu, karena Ia tidak mau digunakan untuk menyakiti kakaknya, Rias merelakan diri untuk di'kekang'. Pulau Kuoh tempat tinggalnya ini sudah di cek berulang kali keamanannya. Lokasi pulau ini tidak memungkingkan bencana seperti gempa, atau bencana lainnya, untuk menimpanya. Karena itu Rias mulai mencari alasan kenapa gempa, yang harus Ia akui cukup kuat ini, bisa terjadi.

"BUCHOU!" Suara familiar membangunkannya. Rias menatap ke depan, melihat Akeno terbang masuk dari jendela yang kacanya sudah sepenuhnya hancur, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya.

Rias mengangguk kecil, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya, "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak," Akeno menggeleng, "Tapi Kaichou sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi, dia menghubungiku untuk segera membawamu ke depan gerbang sekolah." Akeno mengangkat handphone di tangannya.

Rias kembali mengangguk kecil, tapi tidak menjawab. Matanya Ia alihkan ke sekelilingnya, melihat kehancuran yang di sebabkan oleh gempa, yang baru Ia sadari, telah berhenti. Ia turun dari udara, sayap kembali menghilang dari punggung. Akeno mengikutinya.

"Kau pergi duluan Akeno." Perintahnya. Akeno yang selalu suka mengeluarkan lelucon hanya mengangguk, membuktikan betapa seriusnya situasi saat ini.

Saat Akeno sudah pergi, Rias kembali memberi satu tatapan ke ruangan ini, sebelum mulai mencari pakaian yang bisa Ia pakai.

 **XxXxX**

Rias mendarat dengan anggun dan menatap ke depan. Sona, yang entah bagaimana masih bisa terlihat rapi di waktu seperti ini, berdiri di depannya. Di sampingnya, berdiri Tsubaki dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Akeno menggerakkan diri sedikit di belakang Rias.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Rias langsung bertanya.

"Kami tidak begitu tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi." Sona menjawab, satu tangan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Tapi kau tahu kan pulau ini telah dipasangi _barrier_ pendeteksi? Dan bukan sembarang orang yang memasangnya."

Rias mengangguk, " _The Great Warden_ , Nicholas Holt. Menteri kakakmu."

"Kau juga tahu bahwa hampir semua _barrier_ yang melindungi tempat tinggal para Maou dibuat olehnya kan?" Sona kembali bertanya, Rias hanya mengangguk tahu Sona akan melanjutkan. "Malam ini, Tsubaki yang mengawasi _barrier_ tersebut. Tepat pukul 01.05 tadi, _barrier_ pendeteksi itu hancur. Beberapa saat kemudian, gempa besar yang kita rasakan terjadi."

Rias terdiam, di sampingnya, Akeno mengeluarkan suara terkejut. Rias tidak mengejeknya, karena Ia tahu Ia begitu terkejut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Perlu diketahui, Warden adalah mereka yang memfokuskan diri untuk membuat _barrier_. Untuk mendeteksi, untuk melindungi, untuk menyerang, adalah sedikit dari sekian banyak kegunaan dari _barrier_ yang dibuat oleh para Warden.

Biasanya, setiap rumah yang ada di Underworld, setidaknya memiliki _barrier_ pelindung atau pendeteksi. Satu-satunya alasannya kenapa pulau ini tidak memiliki _barrier_ pelindung dan hanya pendeteksi adalah karena Rias merasa Ia seperti hewan terkekang apabila pelindung dipasang. Walaupun Ia tahu seberapa bergunanya _barrier_ pelindung tersebut.

Bukan tanpa alasan _barrier-barrier_ ini selalu digunakan. Bahkan _barrier_ yang dibuat oleh Warden pemula sudah sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan, apa lagi _barrier_ yang dibuat oleh sang Great Warden.

"Apa kau serius, Sona? _Barrier_ pulau ini benar-benar hancur?" Rias bertanya, masih tidak percaya akan informasi yang Ia dengar.

Sona mengangguk, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka bercanda Rias."

RIas menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi, bisa aku simpulkan apapun yang menyebabkan gempa besar itu, juga menyebabkan _barrier_ pendeteksi kita hancur." Akeno berkata, "Apa kau sudah tahu pusat hancurnya _barrier_ itu, Kaichou?"

"Apa?" Sona bertanya, terlihat terkejut. Kemudian gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, seperti sedang menyadarkan diri. "Aku sudah tahu. Kami datang untuk membawa kalian ke sana."

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo pergi sekarang." Ujar Rias, sayap kembali keluar.

Akeno menghentikannya dengan satu tangan di pundak Rias, Ratu-nya itu bertanya dengan wajah serius. "Apa kau serius Buchou? Apapun yang menyebabkan gempa ini pastilah sangat kuat. Dan tidak peduli maksud mereka melakukan yang mereka lakukan, aku yakin mereka sangat berbahaya."

Rias tersenyum, senang akan perhatian yang Ia dapatkan. "Justru karena aku tahu mereka kuat aku berani pergi ke sana." Ia memberi remasan kecil pada tangan Akeno yang ada di pundaknya, "Karena dengan kekuatan yang bahkan mampu menyebabkan gempa dan menghancurkan _barrier_ yang dibuat oleh Nicholas Holt, jika mereka mau kita mati, kita pasti sudah lama mati."

 **XxXxX**

Sona membawa mereka terbang di atas sebuah lubang paling besar yang pernah Rias lihat.

Bahkan dengan matanya yang dapat melihat dalam gelap dan memiliki jarak pandang yang lebih jauh dari manusia, Rias sama sekali tidak dapat melihat dasar lubang tersebut. Ini membuktikan seberapa dalamnya lubang ini.

Rias kemudian mengalihkan matanya ke pinggir lubang, di mana pohon-pohon berdiri tegak, mengelilingi lubang tersebut. Kekontrasan hijau dan hitam yang Ia lihat membuat Rias terpikir akan donat. Dan seperti donat, lubang dan pohon di sekitarnya terlihat begitu natural. Seakan semuanya sedari awal diciptakan seperti itu.

"Sona," Ia memanggil, "Lubang ini tidak ada di sini sebelumnya kan?"

Sona mengangguk singkat, tidak memberi penjelasan.

"Kau pikir apa yang terjadi Sona?" Ia bertanya. Rias bisa menarik hipotesis dari apa yang Ia lihat, tapi harus Ia akui Sona lebih baik dari dirinya dalam hal ini.

Sona menarik napas, satu tangan menekan dahinya. Rias tahu bahwa ini menandakan Sona sedang berpikir keras, hal yang jarang gadis itu lakukan.

"Ini yang aku pikir terjadi di sini," Sona berkata sembari menghela napas. Perhatian Rias dan yang lain langsung berfokus padanya. "Kemungkinan ada dua orang di sini, atau mungkin lebih. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang pasti terjadi pertarungan di tempat ini. Satu orang, atau mungkin semua yang ikut bertarung mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka dan menciptakan lubang ini."

"Dan bersamaan dengan itu, menciptakan gempa dan menghancurkan _barrier_ pendeteksi kita." Rias menambahkan pendapatnya. "Jadi, apa kau pikir mereka mati karena serangan itu?"

"Entahlah," Sona kemudian menunjuk di depannya, "Kau lihat itu?"

Rias memutar posisinya untuk melihat yang ditunjuk oleh Sona. Di salah satu pinggir lubang dan pohon-pohon yang mengelilinginya, terdapat garis lurus yang mencapai lautan. Ketika Ia pikir lagi, dibandingkan garis, lebih tepat menyebutnya sebagai jalan dari lubang menuju lautan, tidak satupun pohon tumbuh di jalan tersebut.

Dalam perumpamaan donat yang Ia pikirkan tadi, semua ini terlihat seperti seseorang menggigit sisi kecil donat tersebut.

"Aku pikir," Sona memulai, kembali menarik perhatian Rias dan yang lain. "Aku pikir, setelah menciptakan lubang ini, siapapun yang melakukan pertarungan di tempat ini, memutuskan untuk pergi. Menciptakan garis itu dalam prosesnya."

"Kau pikir apa alasan mereka bertarung di sini Buchou?" Akeno bertanya, Rias mengangguk kecil. Pertanyaan yang sama muncul di pikirannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu." Sona menjawab.

"Kenapa begitu Kaichou?" Tsubaki bertanya, dahi berkerut. "Bukankah pulau ini adalah wilayah kekuasaanmu? Bukankah kau seharusnya tahu semua yang terjadi di tempat ini? Belum lagi untuk meminta ganti rugi atas kerusakan yang terjadi."

"Tsubaki," Rias mnejawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada kesal. Wilayah ini adalah milik Sona _dan_ Rias, bukan hanya milik Sona. "Kita tahu siapapun mereka, mereka kuat. Apapun tujuan mereka, mereka tidak mau melibatkan kita, terbukti dari perginya mereka dari tempat ini. Dan yang paling penting, apa yang terjadi di sini tidak terlalu mempengaruhi kita."

"Dan dalam pikiran seorang pemimpin, itu sudah cukup." Sona menambahkan, "Adalah hal bodoh untuk melibatkan diri, apa lagi meminta ganti rugi, pada orang yang jauh lebih kuat dari kita. Apa lagi saat kita tidak tahu motif mereka."

Tsubaki mengangguk.

 **XxXxX**

Akeno dan Tsubaki sudah kembali ke kota untuk memulai pembersihan dan pembangunan kembali tempat tinggal mereka yang rusak. Rias dan Sona masih berdiam di sana, masih mengambang di udara, di atas lubang besar itu.

"Sona.." Rias memulai, nada dan wajahnya serius.

"Aku tahu Rias." Sona menatap Rias, "Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak akan melaporkan hal ini." Ujarnya.

Rias tersenyum, "Terima kasih Sona. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakak-ku kalau dia tahu tentang hal ini."

"Tidak tahu apanya." Sona mendengus, "Kakak-mu pasti akan langsung membawamu pulang dan menguncimu di ruang paling aman di mansionnya."

Rias tertawa, "Itu benar sekali. Kakak-ku orangnya sangat paranoid."

"Begitu pula dengan kakak-ku," Ujar Sona. "Alasan kita berdua tinggal di tempat ini adalah kebebasan. Kejadian seperti ini akan membuat kebebasan itu hilang, jika kakak kita tahu. Jadi selagi kita bisa, kita harus membantu satu sama lain."

Rias tidak menjawab, mata memandang jauh kelautan. Telinganya mendengar gumaman kecil dari Sona;

"Aku berharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu siapapun yang menyebabkan semua ini."


	7. Hidup dan Mati 1

Naruto terbangun dengan berat di perutnya. Ia membuka mata dan menatap Akano.

"….kau lagi." Naruto menggerutu.

Akano menunjuk mulutnya sembari mengangguk.

"Kau lapar?"

Anggukan.

"Oke, aku akan beli nanti." Naruto berkata. "Tapi pertama, bisa kau turun dari situ? Aku tidak bisa bangun."

Akano mengangguk lagi, tapi masih tidak bergerak. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat, dan saat Ia yakin Akano tidak berniat untuk bergerak, sang Ninja mengeluarkan desahan.

Tanpa ada pilihan lain, Naruto mengangkat Akano dan menurunkannya di samping kasur. Dengan hilangnya beban di perutnya, Naruto bebas untuk bangun. Ia melakukan beberapa peregangan sebelum melihat ke luar jendela. Matahari sudah berada tinggi di langit.

"….tunggu dulu." Ninja itu bergumam, menyadari kaca di jendela tersebut telah hancur. Ia berputar menghadap Akano, "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Ia bertanya.

Akano menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto menyimpan rasa penasarannya dan segera turun ke lantai pertama. Bayangan yang Ia buat masih berada di dekat tangga, duduk di sofa yang sudah kering.

"Hei, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kaca-kaca di rumah ini?" Ia bertanya sembari menunjuk jendela yang tidak memiliki kaca di belakang sofa. Matanya kemudian beralih ke anjing yang dikelilingi bayangannya, "Dan anjing siapa itu?"

Satu bayangan yang tidak mengelili anjing itu berdiri dan memberinya hormat, "Bos, kaca di rumah ini hancur karena gempa semalam. Dan tent–"

"Hei, hei, tunggu dulu." Naruto menyela bayangannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan gempa?" Ia bertanya.

Bayangan lain, sebut saja Bayangan #2, menjawabnya, "Ah begini Bos; beberapa jam setelah kau pergi, kami tidak tahu berapa lama pastinya, terjadi gempa besar di daerah ini."

"Daerah ini apanya?" Bayangan lain, sebut saja Bayangan #3, menambahkan, "Aku rasa seluruh penduduk pulau ini merasakan gempa itu."

"OH! OH!" Bayangan #4 tidak mau kalah, menambahkan; "Kau ingat waktu Sakura marah padamu, Bos? Gempa itu hampir sekuat pukulannya."

Naruto bergidik dan bergumam, "Tentu saja aku ingat itu." Otaknya mulai berpikir, "Beberapa jam setelah kami pergi, huh. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu kami sedang…"

Bertarung. Dengan Akano menggunakan 'Dragon Shot'. Implikasi dari semua itu mulai mengalir di otaknya.

"Oke Naruto, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Mungkin saja itu gempa alami. Ya! Itu pasti gempa alami." Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Kemudian, Ia mendengar percakapan bayangannya.

"Ehh, kalau di pikir-pikir, gempa itu tidak alami, kan?" Bayangan #5 berkata.

Bayangan #6 mengangguk menyetujui, "Benar juga. Dari yang pernah kita baca, bukankah hampir tidak mungkin terjadi gempa di pulau ini?"

Semua bayangan yang lain mengangguk.

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" Naruto berteriak, menarik perhatian padanya. Naruto memberi tatapan tajam pada setiap bayangan yang ada dan berkata secara perlahan. "Gempa. Itu. Alami. Kalian mengerti?"

Menyadari keseriusan dari perkataannya, semua bayangan mengangguk dengan wajah pucat.

"Tentu saja Bos!"

"Gempa itu alami! Siapa yang bilang itu bukan?!"

"Benar, benar! Gempa itu benar-benar alami!"

Naruto mengangguk puas. Suara membuatnya memutar kepala, melihat Akano berjalan turun dari tangga.

Anjing dengan surai emas yang sedari tadi bermain dengan bayangan secara tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan gerakan lincah, dia melepaskan diri dari pegayangan bayangan dan mulai berlari ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengambil langkah mundur, sedikit terkejut melihat gerakan tiba-tiba si anjing. Saat anjing itu sudah dekat dengan Naruto, barulah Ia sadar tujuannya bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan Akano yang ada di belakangnya.

Anjing itu melompat dan mulai menjilati wajah Akano dengan sang gadis memeluknya dekat.

"Itu anjingmu, Akano?" Ia bertanya sebelum kembali mengamati anjing tersebut.

Dari jaraknya yang lebih dekat, Naruto sadar bahwa 'anjing' di depannya bukanlah anjing sama sekali. Kenapa Ia sempat berpikir bahwa hewan ini adalah anjing, Ia tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, hewan ini bukan anjing.

Pertama, dan mungkin perbedaan yang paling jelas, adalah tinggi hewan ini. Tidak ada anjing, setidaknya yang Naruto tahu, bahkan Akamaru, memiliki tinggi yang mencapai dada orang dewasa. Hewan di depannya ini memiliki tinggi yang hampir mencapai kepala Naruto.

Kedua, dan alasan yang membuat Naruto yakin hewan ini bukan serigala, kakinya. Hewan seperti anjing dan serigala memiliki empat kaki, hewan ini memiliki enam kaki. Dua pasang sedikit berada di belakang, dan satu pasang di bagian tubuhnya. Semua berwarna putih mengkilat.

Ketiga, ekor. Naruto tahu ada beberapa hewan yang memiliki kelainan yang menyebabkan ekor yang seharusnya satu, tumbuh menjadi dua. Hewan di depannya ini memiliki tiga ekor penuh rambut berwarna putih. Semuanya tidak terlihat seperti kelainan.

Dan yang terkahir yang membedakannya dari anjing dan serigala adalah kumpulan rambut emas yang ada di dadanya, tepat di bawah kepalanya. Tumpukan rambut itu terlihat seperti sesuatu yang ada pada singa betina. Berbeda dengan singa betina, warnanya adalah emas, seperti semua rambut di tubuhnya.

Singkatnya, Naruto tidak pernah melihat hewan ini di Elemental Nation. Ia juga tidak pernah membaca tentang hewan aneh ini di buku yang berasal dari dunia ini.

"Akano, hewan apa ini? Apa dia milikmu?" Naruto bertanya.

Hewan itu kini telah berhenti menjilati Akano dan kini berdiri di samping Akano, memandangi Naruto dengan kepala dimiringkan. Dia terlihat lucu bagi Naruto.

Saat itu juga Ia sadar hewan itu lebih tinggi dari Akano. Naruto mulai tertawa. Tawa itu langsung hilang saat Akano memberinya tatapan tajam.

"….bukan milik, teman. Trixxy." Akano menjawab, mata masih menusuk Naruto.

Naruto menghindari mata Akano dan melihat Trixxy yang yang mulai mendekatinya. Sang Ninja menjulurkan tangannya. Trixxy berhenti di tempat, kemudian mulai mendengus tangan Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian, dia mulai menggosokkan kepalanya di tangan Naruto.

"Trixxy, huh. Itu nama spesiesnya atau nama yang kau berikan?" Naruto kembali bertanya, "Oh, apa dia berasal dari tempat yang sama denganmu?" Tambahnya.

Akano mengangguk, "Nama. Dia tercipta tidak lama setelah aku."

Naruto memberhentikan tangannya yang menggosok kepala Trixxy, "Apa maksudmu dengan tercipta?"

Akano tidak menjawab dan Naruto tahu ini akan menjadi salah satu misteri dunia ini yang harus Ia pecahkan.

"Lalu, apa dia akan mulai tinggal di sini?" Pertanyaan ini langsung dijawab Akano dengan anggukan, membuat Naruto mendesah napas. "Dan bertambah lagi pengeluaranku. Apa yang Trixxy makan?"

"Trixxy," Akano memanggil, hewan di depan Naruto langsung mendekat. "Kau mau makan apa?" Ia bertanya.

Trixxy, untuk pertama kalinya, mengeluarkan suara. Tidak seperti gonggongan anjing yang Naruto bayangkan, atau bahkan suara hewan darat lain, suara Trixxy terdengar seperti suara elang. Tinggi dan memekik. Mendengarnya membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Apa itu makan? Hmm…" Akano sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara aneh Trixxy dan mulai menjelaskan apa itu makan. Setelahnya Trixxy kembali memekik dan Akano berkata pada Naruto, "Dia bilang dia bisa makan apa saja."

"Kau mengerti perkataannya Akano? Kau mengerti pekikkan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Akano memberi Naruto tatapan aneh, "Dan kau tidak?" Tanyanya, sebelum bergumam pada diri sendiri. "Manusia memang aneh."

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengarnya. "Kau yang aneh." Ia bergumam.

"Kau bilang apa?" Akano, dengan respon yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, berkata.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Lupakan saja." Naruto berkata sembari menggelengkan kepala. Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan keluar beli makanan."

Ia kemudian berkata pada para bayangan yang sedari tadi menonton, "Dan kalian… bersihkan lagi rumah ini."

Tanpa menunggu respon, Naruto dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah untuk membeli makanan. Dan bukan untuk menghindari amarah Akano.

 **XxXxX**

Makanan kali ini Naruto beli dengan setengah harga. Kata penjualnya, ini dikarenakan dia sedang memerlukan uang untuk memperbaiki tokonya yang hancur karena gempa semalam. Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya dapat tertawa garing.

Perjalanan pulang Naruto mengambil jalan memutar untuk melihat kondisi kota akibat gempa semalam. Dan benar saja seperti kata para bayangannya, gempa tersebut memang luar biasa kuat. Kemanapun Ia melihat, reruntuhan gedung pasti ada di sana. Hanya sedikit bangunan yang Ia lihat tidak terpengaruh oleh gempa tersebut.

Naruto belum melihat korban mati secara langsung, tapi dari kabar yang Ia dengar dari pembicaraan di sekelilingnya, terdapat cukup banyak korban yang masuk rumah sakit. Dari yang Ia dengar juga, sudah lebih puluhan korban jiwa akibat bencana _alami_ tersebut.

Semua ini, membuat wajah Naruto membatu. ' _Lain kali, aku harus memperingatkan Akano untuk lebih hati-hati._ ' Ujarnya di dalam hati.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah saat bertemu Asia di taman.

"Asia!" Naruto memanggil.

Asia menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan taman yang Ia lakukan saat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Naruto-san!" Dia berlari mendekati Naruto, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto-san? Aku harap kau tidak terluka karena gempa semalam."

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa." Ia menjawab, lalu berbalik bertanya. "Bagaimana denganmu Asia? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sebelum Asia menjawab, Naruto menatap seluruh badannya. Asia terlihat kotor, dengan baju putih yang mulai berubah menjadi coklat karena debu. Tudung yang biasa Ia pakai tidak ada di kepalanya, rambut pirangnya, warna yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan warna rambut sang Ninja, terlihat kotor. Wajahnya… Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Asia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-san." Asia menjawab, kemudian mengambil langkah mundur karena terkejut melihat wajah Naruto yang mendekat, "Ke-kenapa Naruto-san? Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

Naruto menarik wajahnya dengan senyuman, "Oh, wajahmu tidak apa-apa."

Naruto kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pundak Asia, dan berkata dengan wajah serius. "Aku adalah temanmu, Asia." Naruto berkata, "Apa kau punya masalah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Ia bertanya, nada mulai melembut di akhir pertanyaannya.

"A-aku tid-tidak punya masalah Naruto-san." Asia berkata, mata menghindari tatapan tajam Naruto.

Bahkan jika Ia bukan Shinobi yang terlatih untuk menentukan kebenaran suatu kata, Naruto pasti tahu bahwa Asia sedang berbohong. Untuk beberapa saat, Ia menahan tatapan tajamnya. Asia masih menatap ke arah lain, dia terlihat sangat tidak mau berada di sana.

Akhirnya, Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang sednag kau hadapi Asia. Tapi teman saling membantu satu sama lain. Jika kau punya masalah, katakan padaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu."

Asia masih terdiam saat Naruto mulai beranjak pergi. Kata terkahir Naruto untuk Asia adalah;

"Ingat itu Asia, _apapun_."

 **XxXxX**

"Akano, aku mau bertanya." Naruto memanggil. Akano tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan makanannya, tapi Naruto tahu dia mendengarkan. "Kau pernah berkata tentang Wizard. Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu?"

Akano menelan makanannya, kemudian menjawab Naruto. "Wizard adalah mereka yang menggunakan Mana untuk melakukan apa yang mereka mau."

Jawaban itu sangatlah singkat, namun malah membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Tunggu-tunggu, apa itu mana?"

Sebagai jawaban, Akano mengangkat tangan yang tidak memegang roti. Naruto melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya, membuka mulut kemudian menutupnya kembali karena apa yang Ia lihat.

Di tangan Akano, partikel kecil mulai bermunculan. Partikel itu terlihat hidup, seperti kunang-kunang yang muncul di malam hari. Naruto bukan seorang sensor, Ia bisa bertindak sebagai sensor, tapi bukan berarti Ia tidak bisa membedakan Chakra. Dan apa yang Akano tunjukan padanya jelaslah bukan Chakra.

"Mana." Akano berkata dan menarik tangannya, menghilangkan partikel tersebut.

"Oho, itu menarik." Naruto berkata. "Kau bilang tadi 'Wizard menggunakn mana'. Dari itu, bisa aku bilang mana bukan satu-satunya energy yang digunakan di dunia ini. Apa aku benar?"

Akano mengangguk tanpa menjawab, Naruto melanjutkan.

"Bisa kau beri tahu aku energy lain itu?" Ia bertanya.

Akano berhenti makan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak percakapan mereka dimulai, dia menatap Naruto dan berkata;

"Ada banyak jenis energi di dunia ini, tapi kebanyakan adalah Mana dengan property yang berbeda."

"Property?"

"Singkatnya, property ini menentukan siapa yang bisa dan siapa yang tidak bisa menggunakan Mana tersebut."

"OOH begitu," Naruto mengangguk.

Akano mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau tidak mengerti, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, sama sekali tidak malu akan keadaannya. "Yep."

"Aku beri contoh," Akano berkata, "Iblis dan Malaikat adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda. Mer–"

"Berhenti di situ!" Naruto memberhentikan penjelasan Akano, "Iblis dan Malaikat? Maksudmu Iblis dan Malaikat yang ada di buku? Mereka benar-benar ada?"

"Tentu saja, mereka salah satu ras tertua di dunia." Akano kemudian bertanya, "Di duniamu mereka tidak ada?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengatakan bahwa Ia yakin Iblis dan Malaikat tidak ada di dunianya. Alasannya sama dengan kenapa Ia langsung tahu Akano bukan berasal dari Elemental Nation, karena mereka tidak muncul saat perang terjadi.

Kehancuran yang terjadi akibat perang tersebut sangatlah dahsyat. Bumi hangus, hutan terbakar, laut megering adalah sedikit kerusakan yang terjadi dalam perang tersebut. Dengan kehancuran yang merambah seluruh bagian Elemental Nation, jika Iblis dan Malaikat ada, mereka pasti keluar dan menunjukkan diri. Setidaknya untuk melindungi daerah kekuasaan mereka.

"Menarik." Akano kemudian menatap tajam Naruto, "Jangan mencela penjelasanku." Perintahnya.

Naruto memberinya sebuah hormat dengan punggung tegap. "Siap, bu!"

Akano mengangguk, "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Iblis dan Malaikat sangat berbeda. Apa yang Iblis suka dan gunakan, Malaikat tidak akan menyukai dan menggunakan hal itu. Itulah cara hidup mereka, seperti api dan air. Hal ini juga berlaku dengan Mana yang mereka gunakan. Malaikat dengan Mana Suci mereka dan Iblis dengan Mana Korup mereka."

"Aku mengerti." Naruto memberi Akano dua jempol.

"Aku belum selesai." Akano menghiraukan jempol Naruto. "Pengecualian akan peraturan itu bisa dan telah terjadi. Salah satu contoh pengecualian ini adalah Malaikat Jatuh. Malaikat yang melakukan dosa besar sehingga dibuang dari Surga dan dikutuk untuk tidak bisa kembali ke sana. Kutukan ini membuat mereka mampu menggunakan Mana Korup yang biasanya tidak bisa mereka gunakan."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kalau seseorang mau menggunakan Mana, mereka harus tahu property apa yang sesuai dengan mereka. Dan jika property Mana itu tidak sesuai dengan mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa menggunakannya. Begitu ya?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Akano membenarkan. "Kau juga harus tahu Mana dengan properti tertentu akan lebih banyak berkumpul di tempat yang sesuai dengan property mereka. Seperti Mana Api akan lebih banyak di gunung api aktif dan lebih sedikit saat di bawah air. Sebaliknya juga berlaku." Tambah Akano.

"Kau berbicara seakan Wizard, atau siapapun yang menggunakan Mana, bisa menarik Mana dari udara dan menggunakannya sesuka mereka, asalkan sesuai dengan property mereka." Naruto berkata, kemudian tertawa.

Hah, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu bisa dilakukan. Karena jika benar, itu sama saja artinya dengan semua pengguna Mana bisa menggunakan….

"Ada batas tertentu untuk setiap orang, tapi ya." Ujar Akano, seakan hal yang dia katakan tidaklah penting. "Asalkan property mereka sesuai, mereka bisa menarik Mana dari udara."

….Sage Mode.

"…damn."

 **XxXxX**

Dari penjelasan Akano itu, Naruto dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Mana tidak se-fleksibel Chakra. Properti yang ada di Mana, menurut Naruto adalah sebuah penghambat. Seseorang hanya bisa menggunakan Mana yang property nya sesuai dengan diri mereka sendiri. Mana itu juga akan lebih banyak di tempat yang sesuai dengan propertinya.

Lalu bayangkan jika Naruto adalah pengguna Mana dengan property Api. Di tempat dengan sumber api, Ia akan dapat bertarung dengan mengeluarkan semua yang Ia punya. Musuh akan kesusahan untuk mengalahkannya, karena berada di dekat sumber api sama saja dengan membuat Naruto tidak akan kehabisan Mana untuk digunakan. Apapun dan siapapun musuh yang datang, Naruto pasti akan dapat mengalahkan mereka.

Lalu bayangkan lagi, Naruto dengan property Api tersebut, dipaksa bertarung di lautan. Apa yang terjadi? Kemungkinan besar Naruto akan mati. Karena Mana Api di lautan tidak sebanyak di sumber api, Ia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang Ia punya. Ia juga tidak akan dapat bertarung lama, karena Ia tidak bisa mengisi ulang Mana-nya.

Hal seperti ini tidak berlaku untuk Shinobi yang menggunakan Chakra. Tidak bergantung akan property, seorang Shinobi bisa bebas bertarung di manapun dengan mengerahkan semua yang dia punya. Di tanah ataupun di lautan, seorang Shinobi dapat bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

Jika Naruto bayangkan, Mana adalah krayon dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Sedangkan Chakra adalah kertas putih. Krayon warna hanya bisa digunakan pada situasi tertentu, sedang kertas putih bisa digunakan kapan saja.

Dengan semua ini, biasanya Naruto dengan mudah akan mengatakan Shinobi jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan Wizard. Tapi sekarang, Ia tidak bisa dengan berani mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan itu dikarenakan perkataan Akano.

Wizard, atau pengguna Mana pada umumnya, bisa menarik Mana dari udara dan menggunakannya. Dari cara Akano mengatakannya, hal ini adalah biasa di dunia ini. Tapi di tempat Naruto berasal, Elemental Nation, menarik Chakra dari udara dan menggunakannya, dengan kata lain Sage Mode, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa sembarang orang lakukan.

Dalam sejarah panjang Elemental Nation, setidaknya yang Naruto tahu, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa menggunakan Sage Mode. Dan setiap orang tersebut muncul sebagai legenda dalam jaman mereka. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, adalah contohnya. Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, adalah contoh lainnya.

Mereka begitu kuat sehingga puluhan bahkan ratusan Shinobi yang dikerahkan tidak dapat mengalahkan mereka. Hanya pengguna Sage Mode lain, atau mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan yang dapat mengimbangi Sage Mode, bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Dan di dunia ini, ada banyak orang yang bisa menggunakan Sage Mode.

"Damn?" Suara Akano membangunkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"Ah maaf, aku terbalu banyak mikir." Ujar Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Damn?" Ulang Akano.

"Oh, itu umpatan yang aku dapat dari buku." Naruto berkata, kemudian menambahkan. "Itu bahasa 'Inggris', kalau aku tidak salah."

Akano tidak merespon dan kembali memakan roti di tangannya. Sesekali gadis itu akan membelah rotinya untuk diberikan pada Trixxy yang memakannya tanpa berkedip. Melihat itu membuat Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Hei Akano," Ia memulai. "Mana property apa yang bisa kau gunakan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto seakan memancing sesuatu di dalam diri Akano, karena detik berikutnya, gadis itu memberikan semua sisa rotinya pada Trixxy. Dia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Naruto mengerti, tapi ada kebanggaan ditatapan itu, seakan Ia telah melakukan hal bagus di mata Akano.

Punggung gadis itu makin tegap, dagunya dia angkat tinggi. Angin yang secara tiba-tiba bertiup menerbangkan rambut merahnya. Cahaya Matahari entah kenapa mulai menguat di belakang Akano, membuat seperti orang agung. Saat Ia mulai berbicara, Naruto dapat dengan jelas mendengar nada arogan di dalamnya.

"Aku adalah Naga, peraturan tidak berlaku untukku."


End file.
